Pedestals and Sour Times
by BehaviourSaviour
Summary: He'd never spoken to anyone about his relationship with Cloud – not even with Cloud himself – and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could. Longer, if possible. Cleon.
1. Prologue: Paranoid

**Pedestals and Sour Times**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

**AN: **Hello everybody. It's been a while since I was last on FanFiction and let me tell you, it feels good to be back. Cleon has been on my mind since time began and something in me clicked to get this fiction posted. I originally wrote this about eight years ago and came across it just over a week ago. After tuning up the prologue, it took me a further week to finish the chapter after this one and I do hope everyone enjoys it.

**Prologue:**

**Paranoid**

Leon wasn't paranoid.

The girls thought he was paranoid because no matter where he was or what he was doing he would always check that his Gunblade was with him at all times. Cid believed him to be paranoid because whenever he saw the long-legged brunette, he was usually checking over his shoulder or looking for any signs of danger. Even Donald's nephews jumped on the 'paranoid' bandwagon when it came down to Leon as he was in their shop at least five days a week stocking up on potions and supplies in case of emergencies.

But Leon didn't consider himself to be paranoid. Paranoia was people who knew that they had done wrong and about to be caught at any moment. Was it paranoia to always carry protection for if the worst was about to happen? Was it paranoia to want to look in the shadows to see if danger was approaching or if someone needed help? Was it paranoia to want to maintain a healthy stock of potions and accessories if the event that someone was injured dramatically? No. It was being alert aware and, above all else, safe. Because at the end of the day that was all he wanted. He needed to know that Aerith and Yuffie were safe, that the people of Traverse Town were safe.

Tonight, he decided to work later than usual, fighting off stronger heartless that lingered in the darkest of corners of the second and third districts. Yuffie and Aerith had the night off to relax and enjoy themselves, much to the green-eyed brunette's dismay. He assured her that he could look after himself and if need be, he knew how to heal himself effectively too. Once all were eliminated and the sky had changed from murky brown to cloudy black, Leon's body decided that it was time for him to call it a night. Keeping his most loyal companion strapped to his back for easy access, the ex-SeeD member trudged through the dark alleyways of Traverse Town, dutifully ignoring the shop owners and townsfolk who tried to get his attention or were staring at him. This wasn't uncommon for him to go through stuff like this; they would watch him leave silently in the day, well prepared for battle and restoration, then return at night battered, bruised and bleeding but with hidden pride that for at least one more night this world was saved. He'd be damned if he let this Traverse Town fall to the darkness like Radiant and Balamb Gardens.

It wasn't until he started walking through his dismal garden that the attentiveness started kicking in and making him more aware of things. Living in the same house for nine years enabled Leon to memorise everything about it and for some reason something seemed wrong. The problem was pinpointing exactly what that was. The bushes and flowers were in the same place as always, the door was locked firmly, just as he had left it. Everything, as far as he could see, was the same. Nothing seemed to repudiate the fact that there was something extremely _off_ about his house and the feeling he had about it.

Being the stubborn man that he was, Leon decided not to shrug it off and regard it as _paranoia_, but to treat it as a serious issue and trust his instincts. Just as he would normally do, he retrieved his keys from the back pocket of his leather trousers and opened the door with a bit more caution than usual. Forcing the steeliness of his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his house, Leon tried looking for things which seemed different. Everyone's coats were where they left them; shoes were in the right places. Even Yuffie's dirty plate from this morning (which Leon asked her four times to clean up) was still on the side.

If Leon wasn't such a perceptive person he would have probably, albeit stubbornly, told himself that he was paranoid. However, though there was nothing physically out of place in the house, that oh so faint smell of gas, maybe petrol of some sort, filled up his nostrils as though he jumped in a flood and confirmed that either someone had broken in or was still in the house. His munny was on the latter.

To the quietest extent, he closed the door and kept his decision to keep the lights off in the house. Using his other senses as guidance, he tried as quietly as possible to follow the smell. Heading for the staircase, he trod each one as carefully as the last, making sure not to make the slightest creak as he went along. The whole of Traverse Town knew that this was where he had made his home. They knew who lived here with him and they knew that all their jobs were to protect and rebuild this town back. It didn't make sense as to why someone would want to suddenly break in, but the brunette was certain that he would be able to hold his own against his attacker. All he had to do was always be alert. Keeping one boot clad foot at the top of the staircase and the other on the one just below it, Leon's eyes scanned the dark landing further.

The first thing he noticed was that his door was slightly ajar. Leon never left his door open, not even slightly. Raising the other leg so that he was completely at the top of the staircase, he trod oh so lightly to his door. Both hands were at his side but his right one was ready to pull forth the Gunblade if need be. Leon reached his door and tried peeking through the open gap, but unfortunately all he could see was a strip of moonlight highlighting his bed like a standstill search light. There was neither sound coming from his room nor any visible movement. The moment of admitting that there was a chance that he was maybe a tiny bit paranoid should have come at that moment, but one soft inhale of gas prevented that revelation.

As an honoured (ex) member of SeeD, it was engraved in his system to consider all possible options before executing a sufficient and fool proof plan. However, in a situation like this, there were only two ways of dealing with it: charging in or approaching cautiously. Once again, the latter seemed like the most appropriate. Especially as he concluded the intruder was most likely human and not a Monster or Heartless as their stench seemed to be more foul and… _earthy _(for lack of better word). Exhaling in an imperceptive manner, he used his gloved hand to push the door open slowly, trying not to alert the intruder too much. It would be too much of a risk right now to even blink, so using his eyes to focus ahead and his other senses for the focus around him, Leon carefully entered his own room.

Not once did he inhale the tempting fumes of fear and nerves. He made sure that his steps were so prudently treaded that he avoided the massive bear trap of anxiety. All that surrounded him was attention, confidence and expectancy.

The light, he decided, could remain off along with the rest of the house. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary: the bed was made as always with the pillows tucked under the blanket: the floor was spotless given his other pair of boots: his clothes, he hoped, were still folded and shut away in his drawers. It would make sense now to drop the whole thing – to finally drop his tense shoulders, relax his arms and admit that maybe he was a bit paranoid.

If the opportunity was given, he probably would have done just that. If time allowed _just one more second,_ then he would have admitted that the girls were right in the sense that he did need them in the house just to keep peace of mind.

Those opportunities were knocked out of him in the form of a silent and powerful kick to the ribs, sending him slamming into the wall behind him.

First to hit the wall with such force was his back, shortly followed by his head leaving him concussed. The suddenness of these events caught him too quickly that as soon as he was able to open his eyes properly, they closed tightly in pain at the searing agony shooting through his stomach and spine. Releasing a throaty and long groan, Leon could feel the power of consciousness slipping away from him. With droopy eyes barely able to open without taking long blinks, Leon managed to focus on the rusty, bandaged, metal cutting straight through his stomach and even piercing the wall behind him. It was a blade, massive in size and wounded by war.

He knew this blade…

The Curaga spells he muttered were doing little to soothe his pain, but at least they were keeping him alive if only for a little longer. The searing pain started to subdue to a cold numbness that he had felt on the brink of death one too many times. Through the darkness he could see his own blood dripping and pooling around his feet like a dark portal and briefly wondered how long it would be until he sunk in to it.

"Cl…Cloud?" he wheezed with uncertainty, using the little of his strength he had to lift his head and try to identify the attacker.

His vision was more than blurred and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. If only he could get to his supplies cabinet just one foot away and start healing the wound. The first thing he could make out was a pair of gloved hands gripping tightly to the handle of the Buster Sword. Below the blond moonlit highlighted spikes was the face of the man he did in fact know as Cloud. All sense of staying coherent and _alive_ were falling out of his system the same way his blood was. The rolling of his grey eyes became uncontrollable and as he opened his mouth to try and allow more oxygen in, more blood started leaking between his lips like an overfilled bowl. His last remains of coherency told him that throughout his blurred vision, not once could he see the blue he was so familiar with. Those intense eyes of Mako-induced orbs were instead replaced with what he could only describe as planet earth with more green land than ocean and a large black slit at the centre.

"Stay out of my head." Leon was warned. The voice was spoken in a smooth and dark manner which made the shaking male feel like he was bathing in dirty tainted water, with the way he was suddenly becoming deaf.

That was all that triggered Leon to consume all his strength in saying, "it's me Cloud… S-Squ-Squall," before succumbing to the numbing pleasures of relief and exhaling his last bloody breath.


	2. Endless

**Pedestals and Sour Times**

**Chapter On**e:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I mean, if Square Enix were giving them away, I would be the first to take the opportunity and keep them all to myself, but alas, dreams are just dreams.

**AN: **Hi everyone! Eight days later and I do apologise about this. I'm going to try and post a chapter once a week if possible. This chapter was written eight years ago as well and the other two are now complete. I would love to give a special shout out to **Kenya** for being my first reviewer for this fiction and I do hope you, as well as everyone else reading this, enjoys. Honestly, thank you and everyone and here I give you the official first chapter:

**Chapter On**e:

**Endless**

It never rained.

In all the three years that she had been living here, it had never rained once. Traverse Town's constant midnight-like atmosphere made it impossible to tell what time of day it was unless you were wearing a watch and it was always warm and bearable even though there were hardly any sun. Sure, in the morning the sky would change maybe one or two shades brighter, but before anyone knew it, it would be back to the blacky blue in no time. But not once did it ever rain. Looking out of the window with distant brown eyes, Yuffie silently willed the weather to rain. Just once. Just for one second. Because in some maddening way, the rain followed by endearing storms and brooding clouds reminded her of Leon and the comfort that only he could bring.

Closing her eyes at the mere _thought_ of his name, Yuffie felt the tears slide down quietly as though they weren't even there. She wrapped her arms around herself as her hands rubbed along her elbows as some sort of warmth or comfort whilst standing in front of the window. The fresh air was greatly needed, she wasn't sure how long she had been standing there but sleep was near enough impossible lately and this seemed like the only logical thing to do. If only there were more she could do – could have done – then maybe none of this would have happened and Leon would be here right now. Her head turned to the side on its own accord, focusing on the stained blood that had dried onto the floor. Instantly her stomach churned and she had to grip it tightly to repress the urge to throw up. Every time she looked over in that direction all she could see was Leon's lifeless body being pierced into the wall by the Buster Sword.

Yuffie blamed the memory for her ninja senses failing her when Cid managed to sneak up behind and force a gentle embrace between them. Seriously, how long had she spent in here? And what time was it anyway? The reciprocation of the hug was barely given, but she did appreciate the comfort at least. Pulling away, Cid used his gruff thumbs to wipe the tears and make her sit in the small chair which she had now make-shifted into a little bed. Chancing one look at the bed beside him and sighing sadly, he focused his attention back to the black haired teen. "Merlin still ain't back yet?" Cid asked, already knowing the answer. Shaking her head, she ran a tired hand through messy hair. "Damn." Was all he said before standing behind the chair she resided in and watched the unconscious man in the bed before them.

:: ::

"We call him Leon."

How long had they been sitting in here? Surely it must have been three days by now? It definitely couldn't be more than four, right? It was becoming increasing difficult to tell time recently, or if it was moving at all to be honest. The sky always looked the same in this small town and ever since that night, almost two weeks ago, it was like it hadn't changed one bit. This tiny home had become at a complete standstill. No one spoke anymore, breakfast and dinner were eaten alone or not even at all, especially as of late being cooped up in this room for days on end. Even sleep had to be avoided as the last time that luxury was enjoyed, the brunette was startled awake only to be found in an empty room.

Casting a longing look to her side, it was apparent that the other had no intentions of sleeping either. Sitting, opposite, on the edge of the bed with slump shoulders and a low neck was the only position the Cetran had seen him do since they entered the room three or four days ago. Sure there were times when she drifted asleep but she assumed that they didn't last long; when she awoke her companion was always still there. Sitting in that same position. Slumped shoulders. Low neck. There weren't any signs of life in him when she had spoken the first words between them in over a week. In fact, the only way she could tell that there was someone living in there was the empty water bottles on her dressing table. The food was always untouched, which she expected, but at least her oldest friend was keeping alive by drinking the water provided on a daily basis. That was the silver lining, she supposed, to the dark nightly cloud which loomed over the entire house.

More could have been said, a whole sentence should have come out, but with the way the other was feeling, she decided to leave it at that and succumb to the silence they had grown accustomed to.

:: ::

Yuffie looked comfortable sleeping in her sitting position next to Leon's bed therefore leading Cid to look outside the window. Too much had happened these past couple of days for him to fully digest it. Not that he wanted to anyways. Unlike the others, Cid wasn't trying to figure out why all this shit happened. Looking at the facts in black and white was the best possible way: Cloud was back. Leon was injured severely. Black and White. Waiting was all they could do now: wait for Leon to wake up. Wait for Cloud to speak and stop disappearing. Wait for Merlin to fucking return. Damn wizard.

All anyone seemed to do in this damn house was sigh since Leon had been confined to that bed. Whether it be from relief or exasperation or just _waiting_, everyone sighed and that seemed to be the only noise he heard here. It was working his last nerve so instead of succumbing to that pressure, he "hmphed" as an alternative.

Not forgetting the slight chill Yuffie got earlier, he closed the open window with gentle care and wandered back over to the unconscious ninja. Since the incident occurred, it was damn near impossible to get her to leave Leon's sleeping side. It came to the point of him guilt tripping her into leaving the younger man's room. Claiming that Leon would rather know that the town he's fought so long and so hard to protect was still being kept safe whilst he was recovering. So, during the days they would fight the Heartless populated in the second and third districts together, return home to Leon by evening, then during the night Cid and some of the locals would continue to fight until the town's threat was defeated to an appropriate minimum.

Unable to put it off any longer, his eyes couldn't help but find their way back to the pale body displayed in front of him. Fuck, Leon looked terrible. That natural tan he always carried was completely replaced by a grey coating. Pastel tinted lips looked as though someone had spent time chiselling away bits after bits, causing them to look too chipped for comfort. It would be all too easy to describe how terrible the other looked with his shadowed eyes and scars galore, but the elder male couldn't look at him too long in the state he was in. Ashamed to admit that he almost passed out the first time he had to redress Leon's wound, ever since it leaked through the bandages Aerith wrapped around him. Cid, however, quickly got used to it and as time went on he started noticing it beginning to heal, if only a little. That urge to supress a throat clearing was effectively held down as he looked away once more, unable to stare anymore. It was pathetic really, he had seen more fucked up shit than this in his time but nothing could have prepared him to react this way.

Time might have rolled on slowly or quickly since he last glanced at the unconscious male but now seemed like the appropriate time to leave before sleeping and starting work again in the morning. Of course he would come by again before he started his shift to see if Leon was awake and if Yuffie would be joining him, like he did every morning as though he never got the same response. All everyone seemed to do in this house as of late was sigh, so he dismissed the need and began exiting the room.

Closing the door behind with a gentle click, he was surprised to see Aerith's room door open ever so slowly as he stepped out. Knowing exactly who it was, he stood there and waited, arms folded over his chest and his best disapproving look already came to surface. The other merely looked at Cid with a distant stare before closing the door as softly as he opened it. They continued to stare…and wait…and stare some more…before waiting some more. Over the past couple of days he had become completely and utterly sick of _waiting_.

"She's asleep again." There was no point in making it a question when he already knew what the answer was. "I couldn't give two shits where you're going kid," to anyone else it would have sounded harsh, but he knew that he was made of thicker skin, "just make sure yer ass is back here before she wakes up." Deep down Cid knew that there was no point trying to sound threatening to a man who could easily take him down in less than a second, but it was the only way to remind the other of reality and the situation they were all in.

No more words needed to be said as they walked together out of the surly house, parting ways at the door.

:: ::

"Come on kid, you gotta get back to reality eventually."

Yuffie merely shook her head in response. "I don't want to leave him alone in here."

It would have been so easy for him to make a usual crack that Leon actually _enjoys_ being alone in his own room, but they were both too sombre for jokes. "Just a couple of shifts with me then we'll come back here together. Promise. I could really use yer help, especially with Aerith being as busy as she is." The young ninja merely concluded that it must have been around seven in the morning otherwise Cid wouldn't be over here this early. She was just about to shake her head once more but a snap from the older male stopped her. "Hell kid, yer comin' with me if I have to drag ya myself!" With angry steps, he brushed past the shocked look he received and walked towards the door. "I'm running yer shower. We're leavin' in thirty."

:: ::

All control was just…lost…

Waking up in front of a door with no recollection of getting there was probably breaking point for him now. Not even being conscious for a whole minute, his knees gave out beneath him as he collapsed on to the ground with a silent thud. The last memory clear memory was sitting on the edge of that bed, slumped shoulders and low neck with Aeri-Aerith inadvertently falling asleep behind him. How he had gotten from there to here in either no time at all or all the time in the world was beyond him. The violent outbursts, the voices and now the sleepwalking… when was he going to have control over his body again? Clenching his jaw and forcing the weak and pointless thoughts and hopes from his head, he rose from the ground and stood before the familiar door.

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, his heightened senses could tell that Aeris-Aeirith was in the room a few doors down, which he had left her in still. It was impossible to tell the time in this strange place and even though he didn't have a clue _where_ he was or how long he had been out for, Cloud knew that he didn't have long before the Cetran would awake or before the other two would return. With both feet planted firmly on the ground, he stood before the door he was forbidden from entering. Since arriving here two, possibly three, weeks ago, not once was he ever allowed in this room. Yuffie spent most of her time in here and the thought of the now adult ninja clenched at his heart slightly. Only once she's looked at Cloud since he arrived, and the emotionless stare he was given was nothing like the little girl he knew back then. She really has grown up since…

There was no point trying to remember, he couldn't even recall the last thing he did remember except white walls, pale blue snow-capped mountains and crystals. All of which made no sense to him as those things didn't even exist in Nibelheim. Or did they? He just couldn't remember. Aerith had been trying to fill in some of what he missed over the past few days? Weeks? She was careful not reveal too much though until he himself would speak more but in all this time, he hadn't said a word. Not to Aerith, not to Cid, no one. It was as though everyone was speaking at him instead of to him but if they were frustrated, they didn't show it.

Well, at least Aerith didn't. Yuffie refused to go near him and Cid would only warn him to come back but the concern was still there in his eyes. Neither of them fully hated Cloud yet but it was apparent that it was only a matter of time. He knew that it was only a matter of time.

The prohibited door which stood in front of him was familiar though he had no recollection of ever going through it. No one spoke about the night he arrived, but Cloud knew that something bad had happened past the door. Or to reiterate, _he_ did something bad but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Even if he did, could he really trust the memory as his own anymore?

"_Aw, come on Spike! You're going to start doubting me now? And here I thought we were friends._"

The feigned hurt in Zack's voice caused just one corner of his lips to turn upwards only slightly. That comfort that only Zack could bring warmed his being like a bath and cleaned his mind of the doubt he faced whilst gripping the door. That was all he needed, and he knew he wouldn't get another remark from his old friend.

Pulling down on the handle, he opened the door just as slowly as he had walked through it, making sure that not even a creak or a step could be heard throughout the silent house. Closing the door behind him, Cloud kept his eyes forward on the closed window opposite and wished that someone would have opened it. The reek of depression and discomfort was thick in the room as though it were tangible, but the faint sound of breathing near him confirmed to him that it was. Without having to turn his head to the left, he knew that someone was in the bed and injured severely.

What had he done?

That rising guilt was building up inside him from the bottom up and he wasn't prepared to turn his head in that direction just yet. Alternatively, his gaze went right and without even thinking, his feet took him towards the crack in the wall. The only source of light was the strip of moonlight highlighting the floor and the door of which he had entered, though Cloud didn't need it. The belief was that it was the Mako which brightened his eyes gave him the ability to see, better than most, in the dark but this was false. Living in complete darkness is what heightened this ability and for the first time in a long time, he was appreciative of this skill.

Removing his gloves wasn't something that he was fond of, but it was a necessary requirement as his calloused fingertips gently ghosted over the large oval shaped destruction on the wall. In the centre of the cracks was a great slit and it didn't take much investigation to acknowledge that it was his own sword that had caused the puncture. It looked deep. Beneath his fingers he could feel the wall had been scrubbed hard to remove the blood which obviously stained it. The same couldn't be said about the floor, though, as the dried pool beneath both boot clad feet stained the carpet furiously. What the hell had he done and to who? His stomach turned where his body refused to.

Yuffie hadn't left this man's side, spending every spare minute she could in the room. Aerith lived here with him in the room down the hall. Cid had been taking on the extra responsibilities that the comatose man usually undertook and had done it without so much of a curse word.

Whoever it was, they all respected him a great deal.

Cloud found it increasingly difficult to take it all in and closed his eyes tightly. One gloved hand formed a fist and the other clutched his free glove as though all his strength and guilt would be transferred into it. Again, innocent lives had suffered _again_ due to his lack of control, due to his negligence due to _him_ and he didn't even know how he did it, why he did it and what could be done to make it up to them?

"_You've gotta fix it. You gotta finish what you started and then you can leave and get control of your life again_."

"Fix it how?" He asked aloud, opening his eyes once more and turning the angle to face the window, no longer able to stomach the wall and still not ready to view his handywork. His voice was lower than usual, rough and course, almost matching Vincent's. How long had it been since he spoke? Did he even conversate with the stranger before impaling his blade or was it just a quick slice and dice? Did he even know the person? He was certain that Aerith had told him his name, but nothing was coming forward as he was so out of it. If he did know the man, then he didn't want to face him. If he didn't know the man, then he didn't want to face it.

"You don't have to say it, I know." Cloud answered before Zack could call him a coward. It was all too much, and he couldn't take it. Too many unanswered questions swirling around his head without pausing and it was draining him. He needed to get out and clear his head, get free from this sickly prison and think. _Remember_.

He positioned his body purposely to avoid the comatose figure in the bed and made a silent beeline for the door. His bare hand grabbed the cold metal handle but before he could even pull it all the way down –

"Two days." Was painfully groaned from the right of him and Cloud dropped his hand almost immediately. Resuming his previous position of slumped shoulders and low neck, he turned to face the male in the bed. His eyes were closed still but he must have somehow sensed Cloud's pivot as he continued without prompt. "I've been awake for two days waiting for you to come here and you were just going to leave?" With every word his voice was coming back, taking it from a harsh whisper to a softer sound quite quickly.

Then why did it still sound so hard to hear?

The words acted like guilt tendrils slithering throughout his insides and wrapping around his body like a boa. But the _sound_. The sound is what solidified it all and grounded him where he stood. His teeth weren't clenched together as he wanted to speak but it wouldn't come out. Was an apology enough? Would it even suffice? Turning his face to the side, he braced himself. "I…"

_Coward_.

The silence was thicker than the depression and Cloud wished he could bring the right words forth, but they never came. So, he just stood there, straightened up his posture a little and prepared to face the onslaught which was bound to come.

One minute, two minutes… Nothing.

After a few minutes with neither male looking at the other, the brunette finally spoke. "Are the others safe?"

Surprised by the question, Cloud shifted his head to look at the male who still hadn't opened his eyes. "Yes," he answered quickly, "Cid and Yuffie are patrolling and Aerith is asleep in the other room." Cloud continued to stare as he could see that the look on the other man's face relaxed, but only slightly. "They don't know that you're awake, do they?" The other man didn't answer Cloud's question as he just remained there with closed eyes, deep in thought. The blond didn't need him to answer though, he knew that the others weren't aware. Lifting his bare hand to touch the switch for the light, he was abruptly cut off by the other male raising a hand.

"Leave it off." Cloud dropped his hand as instructed. "I can see you just fine." The room was as dark as could be with the only source of light being the thin moon strip. The brunette hadn't even opened his eyes so how could he tell what was happening? Deciding to not think about it too much, Cloud clutched his right bicep absentmindedly and took the remaining steps so that he was at the foot of the bed.

There was something strange about this man. He looked human enough with nothing to give away that he was anything other than male. The thin blanket only covered his bottom half, but his toned upper body was as clear as day with the wound stitched up and bandaged with courtesy from Cid. However, the stitches weren't that well done as the blood had began to seep through but only a little. The man appeared to have a strong face, sturdy, and not once did it faulter. There was no fear when Cloud walked over to him which was odd in itself as he wasn't sure he would be so calm if the man who had injured him stepped over as though nothing had happened.

Sensing, once again, where Cloud's mind must have gone to, the brunette covered his wound with one hand but didn't show any other signs of moving or speaking. Equipped with the knowledge that he had to make this right and to try to understand the other man a little more, Cloud started to speak. "Aerith will be awake soon, she'll want to see you." God, why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just apologise and go?

"Who are you?" The male asked through somewhat gritted teeth, voice now reverting to a whisper.

Caught off guard again, Cloud shook his head once to clear it, he had to make sure that Zack would stay out of this one. Formalities seemed almost unnecessary at this point, but he answered the question, nonetheless. "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife. I know Aerith and C-"

"-Who am I?" There it was again, those tendrils. What had he done? Was the damage so bad that this guy didn't even know who he was anymore? Looking over his shoulder to the wall behind, Cloud knew that the cracks were due to the impact of a body, but he could never have imagined something like this. "What is my name, Cloud?" That _sound_. Barely above a whisper but he could feel the different emotions within it. Pain and hope were dominant in his tone, but the blond could tell that they were being masked by feigned indifference.

Those tendrils had glided their way closely to his heart as he could feel the beat quicken somewhat. _We call him Leon_ resounded in his head as he turned back to face the man. "Leon." His voice cracked a little, so he cleared his throat to try and guise his own true emotions from coming though. "Your name is Leon."

The anticipation of whatever words were about to come out next started to get to Cloud, but he knew the other man needed time. Russet brows furrowed and his jaw clenched the first time the blond had said his name. The second time caused Leon to clench at his wound before he covered his face with both hands.

The seconds that they remained in those positions felt like hours: Cloud staring at the man who was visibly pained and lost in his own thoughts, Leon refusing to visually acknowledge the blond as his hands stayed firmly on his face. It dawned on Cloud that if Leon didn't even remember his own name, then he probably didn't remember much of what happened that night. More than anything, he wished he could fill in the blanks for him but even _he_ didn't know what happened two or three weeks ago.

His earliest memory of being here was waking up in the bath tub a few doors down, fully naked and seated in warm water. He awoke when Aerith was nearly finished cleaning his body up and he remembered the warm sponge that she used to wipe his back was the first thing that he had felt in a long time. Realisation hit him hard again as this would mean that Aerith knew about his –

Now wasn't the time to think about himself, he needed to talk to Leon. The other male clearly didn't fear Cloud so feeling bolder, he slowly made his way to the chair which had been make shifted into a bed and turned it towards Leon. Sighing audibly, Cloud knew that it was now the time to make things right. "I'm sorry Leon." At the sound of his name, the brunette finally dropped his hands and opened his eyes, looking forward at the damaged wall ahead of him. Not to be deterred, Cloud continued before the other could speak. "You may not remember, but I'm the one who did this to you. I didn't mean to – I didn't know-" The blond cut himself off, not liking the way his voice was weakening in front of the other male. Leon continued to look ahead as though Cloud wasn't there and still lost in his own thoughts. Knowing that his apology was falling upon deaf ears, the blond tried another approach. "I'm going to leave. Everyone will be safer-"

"-You didn't know what?" Deadpanned. No more hidden emotions, no more stoicism and not even a hint of curiosity in his question.

Cloud just stared, unsure how he himself was even going to finish his initial explanation. How could he explain to the man that he didn't even remember doing it to him? That his most recent memory was waking up naked in a tub and that even _that_ memory was hazy? How could he tell him that he's spent years – _years _somewhere he didn't know or what had happened to him? How could he let Leon know that he's got just as many questions that he needed answered to too?

For the first time, Leon turned his head with his eyes open to finally look Cloud in the face, but the blond couldn't handle it and turned his head away before their eyes could meet. _Such a fucking coward._ "It doesn't matter." Cloud answered with his voice low, leaving no doubt that he wasn't going to provide a direct answer to the question. "The others will be back soon. I'll leave before they are."

As he stood, a cold hand with dried blood and calloused skin caught his wrist in a swift movement. Still unable to face the stare, Cloud's eyes remained on the hand gripping him tightly. He didn't struggle or even attempt to break free from the grasp, he simply sat back down in the chair as a response to Leon's silent request. "Look at me." He demanded as the grip tightened fairly. Unable to put it off any longer, Cloud averted his gaze and finally looked Leon in the eyes.

Blameworthy blue locked onto grave grey and the sight caused Cloud to free his hand from the tight grip so that he could clutch at his bicep once more. They were both searching for something. Cloud stared evenly, looking into the glass grey depths _hoping_ to see some form of forgiveness, though he knew he didn't deserve it. Leon's face remained the same, stern as ever, but his eyes waivered as they searched too. He was undoubtedly looking for something carefully too but for _what exactly? _Cloud did not know.

Clearly, he didn't find it as a stressed groan released itself from his lips before he whispered, "who are you?" The emotion returned to his voice but this time, he seemed…desperate. The question was for Cloud and Cloud only, but he could not bring himself to answer. Instead, he broke the stare and allowed the guilt to eat him whole as he had tried to fight off the gnawing that it had been doing earlier. He had really fucked this one up.

As dark as it may be, it probably would have been best if he did kill the guy instead of putting him through this new form of torture. Cloud knew more than anyone how hard it was when you couldn't even grasp a single memory but at least the blond knew who he was when he awoke in the bathtub a few weeks ago. Sure, he was surprised to see that he had grown a wing in the process, but at least he could remember his own name.

The shame he buried his head down in was so deep that he almost didn't hear the grunts of pain coming from the man in the bed. Cloud didn't look at him. Leon tried kicking the blanket off with one leg whilst burying his palms into his mattress in a determined attempt to sit up. Cloud couldn't look at him. The brunette struggled to get himself seated upright and the leak on the bandages became more prominent. Cloud wouldn't look at him.

The searing pain became too much for the other male as one of his hands gave out beneath him and his back collided with the mattress once more. A louder cry of pain resounded throughout the silent room, but the injured male managed to suppress most of it. A fierce fist smashed furiously onto the mattress out of anger as his other hand rubbed tirelessly at the scar on his face. Cloud had noticed the scar as soon as he first laid eyes upon the man and thought that the mark quite complimented the man's appearance, but that guilt forced the thought away almost instantly. Lifting his eyes from the ground only faintly to the brunette's body again, he could see that there were permanent bruises and other scars which covered him too.

Of course, the scar that he had now given him was the largest and most prominent and was still leaking…

It didn't make sense; Cid had stitched Cloud back up a plenty of times. Aerith had stitched Cloud up plenty of times and could heal his entire being like no other. Why were the wounds seeping through?

It really was like the man had a sixth sense as his hands went back to the wound but instead of covering it like last time, he began peeling the bandage off that protected the stitches.

"Wait," Cloud called out softly but the other didn't regard him and continued to pull it off slowly, yet completely. The blood slithered down his sides and stained the sheets beneath him. The blond looked up to see that Leon looked calmly at the damage. "What are you doing?" Leon continued to ignore the blond and instead chose to stare at blood on his fingers. It still baffled Cloud how the other could see in the dark but his mind couldn't focus on that now as the other began picking at his stitches.

"In that drawer, there are bandages, needles and potions," Leon finally said, still wiping at his wound. Cloud knew what he was asking for but didn't make a move. His head rolled slightly to the side and the blond couldn't really decipher what colour the brunette's eyes were. They appeared to be blue, but the exact shade was beyond him. Maybe if there were some light in the room, he would have more of an idea, but the orbs bore into his own dully, expectantly. "Cloud?" He questioned in a tone that hinted '_do I really have to ask_'? Clearing his throat, Cloud rose from his seat and made his way to the chest of drawers underneath the window pane. "The potions are in the top drawer, bandages and needles in the second."

Glass vials clanked together as Cloud opened the top draw as advised. Potions indeed. There were Ethers, Antidotes, Elixirs, Tranquilizers, Phoenix Downs and an array of other items that he had never even come across before. Leon groaned or cleared his throat somewhere near him and Cloud knew that he had to get a move on. With his bare hand, he grabbed the Hi-Potion from the top drawer and sneakily with one hand and a small bag of rainbow coloured powder which he tucked inside his gloved hand.

With everything Leon asked for, Cloud returned to his seat and met the cold stare with a determined one of his own. "I will do it." Without waiting for a response, Cloud removed his other glove, carefully, before dabbing the hi-potion on some cotton and lightly cleaned the wound. Leon didn't make a sound and Cloud took this as the opportunity to continue. "Why haven't you said anything?" He asked, keeping his eyes solely on the job at hand.

"I wanted to see you first." Leon answered after shifting slightly, he too watched intensely at what Cloud was doing. The stitches came out almost completely as Cloud wiped, but the blond still needed to pull the last thread out. Leon noticed that Cloud chanced one quick look his way before pulling it out. Leon remained still.

He was definitely…different. Cloud was certain that there would be no way that he would be calm if the man who nearly killed him was sitting next to him and stitching him back up. Even if he did know that it was accident. As Cloud put one soaked bloody cotton bud on the side of the bed, he could feel the eyes now staring at his own intently. Trying to push the pressure off him, Cloud didn't meet his gaze and quickly glanced at the glove resting on his lap before continuing with his earlier administrations. "Why?" He found himself asking, genuinely curious.

The brunette scoffed, causing more blood to come out which Cloud wiped away effortlessly. "Because I didn't know who you were." Was the simple reply and it was clear in his voice that he was exhausted but something was keeping him awake.

The blond wasn't satisfied with this answer and furrowed his brows whilst measuring out the thread. "Do you remember what happened?" He bit the end of the thread with his teeth and attempted to put it through the needle.

"Yes," he ground out, averting his gaze skywards to the ceiling above and gave clear indication that he didn't want to talk about it. Once the thread was through the needle, Cloud waited for the other to continue.

"I see," Cloud replied and rested the needle and thread on his lap. "You shouldn't be awake while I do this, it's going to hurt."

Another scoff, more blood poured which Cloud resumed to clean. "I want to stay awake." Despite the statement, his voice betrayed him as each word became more languid than the last. Once satisfied that the suture was clean enough for him to continue, the blond examined the task ahead of him. It seemed simple enough, but it wasn't clear just how _deep_ the wound actually was. "I'll need to be stitched up from the back too."

Was he Cetran just like Aerith? No. Aerith was the last one, he was sure of it. How was it possible that he seemed to know what the spiky haired male was always thinking? Pushing this question out of his mind, the words hit some realisation and the guilt stopped all previous ministrations. "I'm sor-"

"Yuffie will be in here soon." The interruption was necessary as they both knew that they were against the clock. However, this process couldn't be rushed, and Cloud knew that he wouldn't be able to do the stitches properly if the other male was still awake and moving in pain and discomfort at the feeling of being sewn back together.

With Leon's gaze remaining on the ceiling, Cloud reached into his glove and pulled out the multicoloured powder as inconspicuously as he could. "I'm going to begin now, just try to relax." Cloud ordered gently, keeping an eye on the brunette the entire time.

Leon sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I know what you're about to do. It wouldn't be the first time," Cloud raised a blond brow but allowed the brunette to continue as he skilfully opened the satchet with one hand, the other holding the needle and thread just above the wound. "Make sure you're still in the house when I wake up."

Completely caught off guard that he had been caught, Cloud wasted no more time and blew the Dream Powder over the male's face. Two seconds went by before Leon went completely lax in the bed and was engulfed in a deep sleep.

What did he mean by it wouldn't be the first time? Brushing it off almost as quickly as Leon had succumbed to the powder, Cloud began to stitch up the wound once more.

After stitching up his front to a very satisfactory level, he looked back at Leon's sleeping face. He was very strange indeed. Brushing some hairs away from his face, he listened to the injured man's breathing and knew that he had to turn him over to redo the stitched on his back. However, he found himself staring a little longer than necessary.

Just who was this man that Aerith was living with? He was interesting to say the least and to say that they were in an uncomfortable situation would be an understatement, but Cloud didn't find himself to be uncomfortable around the man. So, Leon clearly remembered what happened, which was a good start, but he didn't remember his own name merely minutes before. He immediately asked if the others were safe, but not once had he questioned his own condition. He wasn't scared of Cloud like so many others were, but it was obvious that he didn't trust him either. Which was probably the only thing that was logical about their whole encounter really.

Leon was definitely attractive and for some reason, Cloud found himself wanting to see the real colour of the man's eyes so desperately. His chocolate tresses cascaded all the way down past his shoulders and the blond noticed a few hairs on his chest. It was clear that he kept in shape as he was a lot more toned than the blond but not obscenely so. Despite his build, Cloud found it effortless to turn the man over on his front silently before cleaning and stitching the wound on his back.

The fact that the man should have been dead by now astounded the blond and he questioned himself once more if Leon was indeed all human. The wound was too deep for anyone to survive and the fact that he had lost all this blood was a wonder as to _how_ he's managed to keep consciousness, let alone breathe. With no surprise at all, there were also small cuts and bruises which covered his back as well, but they weren't as prominent as the ones on his chest. He had really been in a lot of battles and Cloud couldn't help but wonder who else had tried to kill him.

Harmless didn't seem like the right word to describe Leon nor did innocent but he was definitely… _interesting_. There was no need for concern for the others as the love and respect that they had for the brunette was as prominent as the dark wound against his pale skin. Cloud couldn't help but wonder if they would ever feel that way about him again?

The hardest one was Yuffie. Shiva, when he last saw the ninja, she was still basically just a kid and now – now she was a grown woman and the joy that could never be removed from those hazel eyes were now replaced with fear and confusion. She had only looked at him once since he arrived – or that he could remember – but it was the one look that he could never forget.

Finishing the stitches on the brunette's back with a sigh, the feeling that he needed to leave was dominating all other thoughts. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gathered the supplies and put the bloody cotton buds in the bin next to the chair and rest of the equipment back into their respective drawers.

Returning back to Leon, he gently turned the other male over once more so that he was in his original position of lying on his back. Again, he found himself moving the hairs around his face and tucked them neatly behind his ears. A small smile formed at the sight of the stud earring on his left ear. Catching himself staring, Cloud removed his hand shook his head. His work was done. He apologised to Leon, healed the wound and stitched him back up. Now it was time to go.

Walking over to the door, his gloved his fingers gripped the handle again before pulling downwards. "I remember more than you know," was heard from the bedside and Cloud looked to over to find the man still under the spell of the Dream Powder.

He didn't get time to ponder the words or the fact that Leon was talking in his sleep before his body alerted him to drop his hand and walk backwards slowly. One step, two steps and three steps…stop.

There was no caution as the door flew open impatiently. "Yuffie? Yuffie Cloud is-"

The light switched on and Aerith stood before him. The room now illuminated, and the two old friends continued to stare. She stood there, hair dishevelled but still in the high ponytail, lacking the usual pink ribbon which made Aerith her usual self. Her pink night dresses hung loosely on her form but her whole being tightened at the sight of her oldest friend standing before her.

"Gone?" He finished for her and didn't miss the way her concerned green eyes quickly glanced over to Leon before finding his own blue again.


	3. Damn

**Pedestals and Sour Times**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, please trust me when I say that there would be a FF VIII remake in the works. As this isn't even on the cards and I was celebrating its twenty-year anniversary by myself, I don't own the games or any of their characters.

**AN:** Okay, I do apologize. I was going to post this a few weeks ago, as promised, but I didn't like the chapter and please bear in mind that I did write it about eight years ago. None of it made sense or correlated with what I want to happen with this fiction. In all honesty, I'm not a fan of this chapter either but the next one has already been written too, just needs some tuning and should be posted in a week also. I do hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome folks!

**Damn**

"I'm breaking up with you Squall."

The cloth, lightly covered in oil, paused only for two seconds before continuing its previous administrations of cleaning the Gunblade. Slow and gentle strokes were carried out carefully as he was sure to not lift his eyes to the man surveying him expectantly.

It was hard to explain. Squall wasn't shocked by the statement as much as he was shocked by the actual words. It was stupid. Idiotic. To actually embrace the statement would mean that they would have to acknowledge the words and this was something that they never spoke of. Ever. Not once. Never.

Cloud and he just happened. It was not a relationship - it was barely even a friendship – they were just Squall and Cloud and it had been that way for years. Two years to be exact. Two years, two months and four days to be precise. Squall and Cloud. Two warriors with unspoken pasts, tacit secrets and undeclared words. Breaking up could not be possible because there was nothing to break up. They were already broken together and it was perfect.

What they had was like a limb had been torn off and been put back together. Functional, not the same that it used to be, but functional none the less.

The small fire between the two flickered on as the smoke blended in with the night's sky. Seated on the log with legs slightly spread and the Gunblade resting on top, he discarded the oil ridden cloth for a clean one and began wiping the residue off. Slow and gentle. Grey eyes focused solely on the sliver blade as he ensured he wiped every last bit of residue off his blade, not once looking up at the stare awaiting his own.

Silence between them was normal and could last for hours if they so choose. The condensation which exited his mouth with every exhale only added to the barrier between them but neither male were going to go anywhere. Leon sat and continued his slow and gentle administrations. Cloud stood defiant, both exposed arms at each side as the Fusion Sword was buried in the ground next to him.

Breaking up. What the hell was Cloud talking about? If he wanted to leave and have someone else, then Squall sure as hell wasn't going to stop him because there was nothing to stop. Squall didn't need Cloud just as much as Cloud didn't need him. Cloud had friends who were his family in Radiant Garden and people depending on him. Leon had his work. That – _that_ – was all he needed. His focus, his drive and his ambition. He needed to work so that he could figure out what the hell happened to his world and everyone in it. His work was his only friend and he had spent-_wasted_ too much time here with Cloud instead of finding the rest of them.

He paused polishing his blade once he noticed that he became troubled by the thoughts plaguing his head. Six words. It had taken Cloud six words to get to him. More likely than not, it was the most amount of words that he had heard from the blond during his occasional visits this week. Why was this bothering him so much? He had lived seventeen years of his life happily without Cloud. Happily. If Cloud were to leave him now, it would be easy to go on as if he was never in his life in the first place. They rarely even saw each other, lesser spoke to one another. Squall's life would continue on as normal if the blond was to walk away right now and never return back to him.

If this was the case, he pondered, then why was it so hard to regard him? It felt nearly impossible to voice his usual 'whatever', so he decided to clench his jaw and continue cleaning. Cloud hadn't moved an inch and was being far too patient for Squall's liking. He wasn't used to this. He was used to swords clashing with the sole goal of winning a spar. He was used to short taunts and quick quips which fueled the desire to have better comebacks of his own. He was used to lips mashing concurrently, bare bodies being pushed and pulled together, hands entangled in hair as grunts, groans and moans were elicited from both parties.

He was not used to _this_ silence, the patience, the _words_ spoken by Cloud and it bothered him to end. Six damn words and his world stopped spinning on its own axis. He didn't need to say it. He could have just left and never returned, and Squall was sure that he wouldn't have even noticed. Sure of it. It didn't matter that Cloud was the only person in this world that he knew, that he was the only other being in Radiant Garden that he had spent more than a few minutes with. It definitely didn't matter that Cloud was the only person who knew he existed. No. None of this mattered.

The air grew colder as the two males maintained their stances, neither one breaking the silence or character. After a further twenty minutes of cleaning his Gunblade to perfection, he stood elegantly and stretched all limbs until he felt the relief from the click in his back. Cloud's bright eyes never once left Squall's as he watched the taller man put out the small fire between them without a word. He could do this. All he had to do was retreat to his tent and give Cloud the breakup that he wanted. He could live without seeing the blond once more. Damn it, he didn't need Cloud – he didn't need or _have_ anyone anymore anyways. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let the blond have the last word, that was for damn sure.

As usual, there weren't any visible emotions on the blond's face once Leon stood in front of him, Cloud purely held his ground, maintained eye contact and waited for the response which he should have received minutes ago. If you show a lion fear, they would pounce and devour without hesitation and he knew Squall well enough to never be that vulnerable around the taller male. Squall regarded him with the same emotionless look and though the signs were subtle, Cloud could see that he was at least perturbed somewhat by his previous statement.

Grey eyes waivered to a certain degree as he glowered into Cloud's before stepping closer and closer to the blond, burying his Gunblade into the ground, right next to Cloud's own respective sword with fluent motion and not breaking contact once. All that time cleaning the damn thing and for what? Before coming to these abandoned woods where Squall had made his home, the blond had mentally prepared himself for most of the possible outcomes of this interaction. Whatever the brunette had to say, Cloud would let him speak without interruption. Squall was a man of few words but if he wanted to talk about it, then Cloud would listen. Squall was never violent, but if he wanted to fight, then Cloud would spar against him. Squall was a slave to habit, so if he just said '_whatever' _before walking away, then Cloud would let him go.

Chest to chest, Cloud cursed himself mentally once it registered that his breaths were coming in a little quicker than the brunette's but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Squall was either going to speak, fight or walk away and the blond needed to remain focused for either or all. Breath to breath, eyes to eyes and noses a hairs width apart from each other, Cloud clenched his jaw before Squall finally spoke.

"No."

It was simple and conclusive. Firm and robust.

No, he said. No.

Squall didn't miss the way Cloud's face faltered slightly and it was obvious that the blond wasn't expecting the answer, though, he did try and hide his surprise by keeping his expression neutral as though the brunette hadn't said a word. If Cloud was going to render him speechless with just six words, then Squall sure as hell was going to do the same with one.

Blond brows furrowed in mild confusion. "No?" He repeated, clearly not understanding if he heard him correctly.

Squall merely shook his head before closing the gap between them and placing his lips upon Cloud's in a motion that not one of them were expecting. The kiss was slow and gentle, silent and patient, simple and conclusive, firm and robust. The opportunity to react to the soft lips upon his own was taken away from the blond as Squall pulled apart almost as quick as he had kissed him.

"No." He confirmed.

Squall tugged one corner of his lips upwards as a barely there smile and Cloud knew it was the closest he was going to get to the whole thing. It was beautiful. Eyes, half lidded from the kiss, fully opened once all the emotions started settling in and nested their way throughout his entire being. Then Squall started walking away, retreating to the comfort of his tent and out of view from the blond completely.

Cloud followed suit behind him, unbeknownst that Squall hoped for nothing more than that in that moment.

Neither Squall nor Cloud knew that that would be the last night they would spend together for four months.

**:: ::**

"No." He heard Aerith's voice from the other side of the door. "He's resting still, and I don't even know what happened last night between them."

Leon lay in the bed, having woken up about forty minutes ago, and absently stroked his newly bandaged wound. Cloud had done a good job, as expected, but the blood was still seeping through. This wasn't normal and he secretly wished that he had stitched himself up. Not that the others had done an awful job, but this should have been _healing_ by now, if not fully healed. Granted he wasn't sure exactly how long he had been bedbound since the incident, but this just wasn't normal.

Nothing about this whole situation was normal. On the brink of death, receiving a scar from a friend and waking up from a mild coma were all normal occurrences as though his body was created for such purposes. Aerith trying to rebuild everyone mentally and physically, Cid cursing that he didn't know what was going on, Yuffie desperate for access to annoy him incessantly, Cloud returning back to him after years without a trace – normal.

Cloud calling him _Leon_ last night was not normal. In fact, for the first time since adopting that new name, it was actually hurtful to hear and made him feel sick a little. A lot.

"Yuffie, I'm serious." The door opened slightly before abruptly being shut again. "Leon is asleep. I don't even know if he was awake last night, and Cloud is gone again. We need to talk about this and think about what we're going to do." The flower girl said while trying to keep the annoyed tone from her voice. What was evident though was the stress and the exhaustion laced in her serene voice.

A scoff, "you weren't thinking last night when you left to find Cloud. If the guy from the accessory shop didn't tell us that he saw you heading for the third district, then who knows what state we would have found you in?" Yuffie retorted quickly.

"She's not wrong." Cid chimed in, probably before Aerith could argue Yuffie's point. "We spent hours looking for yer and when we found yer passed out like that-" Cid hmphed, loud enough for Leon to hear. "I'm just sayin' that anythin' coulda happened to yer."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am but no one knows what's going on. Cloud is the only who – Yuffie where are you going? Yuffie?" Another sigh from the other side of the door was heard but Leon knew that there was no point in alerting them of his presence. They'll all know in about fifty or so seconds. "Cid please don't-"

"Relax." He cut in and if he listened closely, he could hear the older males' footsteps retreating. Twenty-three seconds. "I'm goin' to find clues about Cloud. Don't go lookin' for him again and make sure Yuffie stays here too!" He called as his footsteps retreated down the stairs. Six seconds. Five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One –

"I knew it." Leon rolled his head to the side to see his favorite ninja crawling through the window. She spoke lowly, trying not to alert Aerith outside his room. "I knew you were awake," she jumped through the threshold with ease, smile gleaming and caused Leon to spark up his own, despite himself. Truly, he was happy to see her and smiling too, none the less.

He had known that she was the one in the room with him the most throughout his time of being unconscious. Even though he woke up three days ago, he couldn't let her or any of them know this. He needed to speak to Cloud first and by the sound of things from outside of his room, he would have to have to wait for that luxury again. "That window was shut and locked." He croaked out painfully and watched with fond eyes as she flashed her pearly whites at him before she pulled her chair/bed closer to him.

Forcing his hand from his wound and into her own, Yuffie didn't let her smile up once and Leon could see the relief and joy swirling around the hazel pools. "I sneak in here all the time," she whispered merrily before linking their fingers, a gesture she wasn't sure would be reciprocated but her heart practically jumped when she felt the grip tighten feebly. "How long have you been awake?" She leaned in and moved some stray hairs away from his face, observing everything she possibly could about Leon.

"A while." He answered truthfully, purposely avoiding being specific and maintaining the same quiet tone as the raven-haired girl.

"I guess you're feeling like you've had a six foot long sword right through your chest huh?" She attempted to joke weakly while trying so hard not to look down at the wound which plagued her constantly.

Leon smiled encouragingly, something he rarely did, but he could see the girl losing her optimism and that was something which wasn't normal. He needed everything to get back to normal fast.

"I know you're in there Yuffie." Aerith's voice was heard from the other side of the door and his smile dropped. Yuffie looked up at the door then back at him, silently asking him what he wanted her to do. "Please try not to disturb him, he needs his rest."

Leon nodded his head and that was all she needed. "Too late!" She beamed as they both looked to the now opening door.

"Oh, Yuffie what did-" Aerith stopped once her green eyes befell Leon's and with a blink of an eye 'mother-mode' came into play as she rushed over to his bedside, opposite Yuffie, and placed her warm hand on his head. This was too much touching from both females for his liking but upsetting either one of them right now was not an option. Regardless of their smiles, both Aerith and Yuffie looked like they hadn't slept or rested fully in weeks and he couldn't help but feel as though he was at fault for it. Indirectly, of course, but at fault, nonetheless. "I'm so happy that you're awake Leon." She said sincerely, smiling that comforting smile before retreating her hand back with satisfaction of his body temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He ground out, still painful to speak. Aerith picked up on this and ushered the younger female to get him some water. Yuffie put up a fight but did as commanded once she saw the pleading look in Aerith's eyes, instantly picking up on the hints that the brunette really needed to talk to Leon and acknowledged that she should take her sweet time getting Leon his water. As soon as she was out of the room, Leon gave his full attention back to Aerith who was still smiling down at him. "How long have I been out?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Just over two weeks," she answered with a sigh, tucking strands behind his ears so that she, too, could fully observe. "We would have taken you to the hospital, Cid very nearly did but I stopped him. There was so much blood and Cl-" She looked down at her lap in distraught. Leon was never good at this stuff. Comfort was something everyone sought, naturally, but why they sought it from him was unnatural. Nothing about his vibe screamed that this was something he could provide so silently waiting for them to get there on their own was his only choice. "I want to tell you everything, but after you've had some rest, okay?"

"Where is he?" He asked, ignoring her previous comment. Rest was unnecessary. He had over two weeks of the stuff and lying idly by while there was obvious work which needed to be done went against his nature.

Shocked green eyes looked back up to his even stare. "You know about Cloud? Were you awake last night? Did he say anything to you?"

To every question, Leon merely shook his head solemnly. All this time alone and not once did he think about how he was going to tackle the conversations about Cloud and him. Not once and this was the type of stupid error that Squall would make. Not Leon. He needed to get himself together and quickly too.

Clearly, whoever this new version of Cloud was didn't have a clue who Leon was, and the brunette intended to keep it that way for now. Aerith, Cid and Yuffie had been with him in Traverse Town for over three years and though he knew of their existence before life in this world, they never knew about his and he liked it like that. The occasions where he nearly slipped up were numerous but thankfully, none of the others caught on.

"Merlin." He rephrased and coughed a little, causing the other brunette to look to the door for Yuffie and that water. "Where's Merlin?" He asked again once he regained better composure.

"Oh," her hand went to her mouth as though she had said too much. Leon felt bad for misleading her; of course, he was originally asking about Cloud but the second he saw that look on her face, he knew he had to change the subject before things got too intense. He needed to think thoroughly first before they could discuss their blond companion. "No one knows. Cid's been going to his house at least four times a day but no one's there. Fairy Godmother hasn't returned yet either. The only thing left is the 100 Acre Woods and Cid got stuck in there for two days." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, probably thinking about all of Cid's complaints since he got out of that enchanted book. As soon as she said that no one had heard from Merlin, Leon turned his head upwards and stared at the ceiling and once Aerith caught on to this, she couldn't help but give her full attention. "Why?" She asked uncertainly.

Leon sighed, battling in his head whether he should tell the flower girl what had been bothering him since he first woke up three days ago. There would be nothing she could do, hell, he didn't even know if there was anything that Merlin could do but the old wizard would be the most help of any of the others. If he were to tell her, she would only panic and the guilt would be too much for the pair of them. It would be a mystery as to how Yuffie would react, but he did hope that she would tease him like she would in any other situation. Cid would probably curse him out for having to help him with the _man_ duties just so that Leon could maintain his dignity in front of the women. Shiva this was a mess.

"Leon?" Aerith brought him out his daze as he looked into her concerned filled eyes.

"I-" No. It would be better to keep this to himself for now. "It's nothing, I just need to speak with him."

"Bullshit." Both brunettes looked over to the door where Yuffie was standing, holding a bottle of water in one hand and the other hand resting on her hip. "How long have you been awake?"

Why this question again? "Just under an hour Yuffie," he responded, not liking the way the young girl was looking at him all over as she took to her seat again. She handed him the bottle of water but he didn't take the sip just yet.

"I know you Leon and you're hiding something." Aerith looked like she was about to hush the younger female but as her words started to settle in, she merely looked at the brunette with a questioning gaze. This wasn't good. Though he had had the time to think about what he was going to say, he didn't use it wisely as all his thoughts surrounded Cloud. Again, another Squall mistake. "I'm sick of all the secrets!" Not good, not good at all.

"Yuffie, I'm-"

"Get up." She ordered and walked back over to the door. "Get up and walk over to me."

"Yuffie, stop it. He's-"

"He's been awake for an hour Aerith." Now with both hands on her hips, she gave her attention to the brunette female, silently wishing for her voice to be heard. "The Leon I know wouldn't have wasted five minutes in bed. He would be up trying to do something while we would force him back into his bed for rest." Yuffie had gotten to Aerith as now one set of hazel and one set of green stared at him purposefully. Great. "So, if you have nothing to hide, then get up and walk over to me." She repeated proudly, knowing instantly that his bluff was called.

"Leon?"

Looking up at the ceiling again, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't."

"Leon?"

"I can't move my leg."

It was instant regret. Aerith went straight into 'nurture mode' and removed the covers from his lower half completely, examining his straight leg and applying pressure to it with both hands. How many times did he have to tell them that he didn't like to be touched? Aerith started muttering things under her breath whereas Yuffie stood by the doorway and remained silent as she watched the show before her.

It was one thing that he couldn't move his leg, but he was thankful that he could feel it still. He could feel Aerith's soft fingertips and nails and he could feel the pressure she applied also. He just couldn't move the damn thing but the fact that he could feel it was something at least and nothing to concern anyone about. "Does it hurt when I do this?" She asked, digging her nails into his upper thigh.

"No." He breathed, slightly annoyed at this unnecessary treatment that he was receiving. "It doesn't hurt but I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" She responded, slightly confused and began digging her nail into other parts of his leg. "I don't understand." Aerith whispered to herself and raised her eyes to Leon's whose was still closed behind his eyelids. "This doesn't make any sense." The flower girl gave up on her digging and rested her hands in her lap, looking down defeatedly at the ground beneath them.

What was she supposed to do? Why was all of this happening and just where in this world was Cloud? She could feel him without even kicking her Cetran abilities into gear, but it was faint and had been from the moment she first saw him in Traverse Town. It was never like this back in their original world – her connection with Cloud was the strongest out of them all even after she was lowered into the life-

"I'm going to Merlin's and I'm not leaving until he comes back." Yuffie declared, her voice now lacking the optimism which it usually held. "When Cid comes back, tell him I'll be there." The ninja turned on her heel and didn't wait for the usual lecture she would receive from both brunettes when she stated that she was leaving the house on her own.

A few seconds passed before they both heard the front door from downstairs open then close completely. With the two brunettes too ashamed to look at each other, silence engulfed them like an uncomfortable blanket and Leon wished that she would just blow some Dream Powder on him so that he could avoid this atmosphere. No one knew what the hell was going on and that frustration alone was enough to cause a groan to escape his gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Leon." Aerith started, still looking down at the ground beneath her. "I don't know why all of this has happened and I don't know what I could do to make it stop. Maybe if I didn't come back then Cloud might be-" She shook her head and sighed. "Cid has gone to find out where he is now but he's not the same as what he used to be, and I don't even think he knows who _I_ am anymore."

This instantly got Leon's attention and he opened his eyes to look at the dejected flower girl. "What do you mean?" He asked, grey eyes waiting for the green to meet his own.

Another sigh. "There's a lot you don't know about us – me. I want to tell you everything, honestly, I do, but not until Cloud is back. He needs to hear this too. He doesn't trust me; he doesn't think I _exist_." It didn't take a Cetran to tell that she needed comforting so all he could do was raise his open palmed hand onto her lap as the start of the gesture. Within milliseconds, she was holding onto his hand as though all the ease in the world would be transferred into her from his simple touch. "You're being so nice and so calm." She observed, not once lifting her head to look at him.

"There's no point getting worked up when there is nothing we can do about the situation right now." Gods he wished he drank the water, but the bottle was now out of reach. It was a true enough statement and they both knew it, however, he couldn't shake off her previous statements and it was necessary for him to pry. "Why do you think that he doesn't know who you are?" It was hard to keep the emotion out of his voice but if Aerith felt the same way that he did, then he needed to know. If Cloud didn't remember Aerith too, then maybe it could provide an insight as to why he didn't remember Squall also.

Another shake of the head. "I'm not supposed to be here, I'm-" She cut herself off purposely and finally raised her remorseful green orbs into his emotionless grey. "I haven't seen him in so long and I've missed him so much." She smiled feebly, "you've never met him before, but I hope you believe me when I say that this isn't Cloud." He believed her. "What happened to you wasn't him, I know it wasn't."

God how he wished he could tell her. But to tell her the truth but would mean to tell her his past and that was something which was nonnegotiable in every sense of the word. So he remained tight lipped, not knowing what to say or what other form of comfort that he could possibly bring her.

"You poor thing, you must have so many questions." Aerith faked a smile his way and he wished he hadn't seen it. Rising from her kneeling position next to him, she straightened out the creases of her dress and stroked the side of his face once. "If Cid doesn't come home with Cloud by the end of the evening, then we'll talk, I promise. You should get some rest-" he opened his mouth to argue but Aerith cut him off beforehand. "I'll start making dinner and wait for the others to come home." Before he could even stop her, she was out of the room, leaving him alone with the thoughts he really didn't want to address.

This was an absolute joke and he felt like the punchline amongst it all. It was near enough impossible to figure out what he wanted the most now but what surprised him the most was that moving his leg was at the bottom of his long list and it had been ever since he saw those unfamiliar blue eyes last night.

How could none of them see it? They had all known Cloud way before Leon did so how could they not tell that this wasn't him? Sure, the blond spikes, mako eyes and sullen nature was Cloud in every sense, but it just wasn't him. It wasn't and it astounded him that no one else could tell. Leon had been out cold for over two weeks and this Cloud had been living here under the same roof as though he were the real thing. Just what the hell was going on and why did Aerith think that Cloud thought that she didn't exist?

There were many times when the blond mentioned Aerith back in Radiant Garden. Well, as many as Cloud would divulge but Squall never felt the need to pry. Leon never did either until now. The pained expression Cloud sported when talking about the brunette was always quickly replaced with a fond smile so why wouldn't he know who she was now? It was apparent even back then that his love for Aerith ran deep, as it did for all the others, in a way that Squall didn't feel qualified to even compete for. She must be heartbroken and have just as many questions as he does but she was right; Cloud was the only one who could explain it and no one knew where the hell he was. He hoped Cid would be able to find him but it was a futile feeling. If Cloud didn't want to be found, then there was no way he would leave a sign of a trace. At all.

Hunting was one of Leon's more dominant traits, especially whilst he resided in Radiant Garden. Living in his small tent in the forest for god knows how many years subjected him to vulnerability on a daily basis with the heartless and wild animals at every corner. However, as he considered himself to be at the top of the food chain amongst them all, it was a necessary requirement for him to know his enemy. Understand their greatest strengths as well as their weaknesses. Master the concept of indiscernibility, silent stalking and which best way to attack, not defend. You never caught prey with defense and if you're the one defending, then you're the target.

Back in Balamb, the hunt was more of an ambush with allies a many and conquers plentiful, but it was easier to do this on his own. It was a way of life for him to figure out how to trap whoever he needed to prey upon. Whether it be cornering a Shadow for research or fishing in the frozen lake for food, it felt more like first nature than second to him as though the abilities were born within him at birth. Hunting was easy for him – the tracking, the patience, the pounce and the victory. Nothing had ever gotten away from him during his hunt, except one.

Cloud.

After the fourth time Cloud had left him for an extended period of time, Squall went on the hunt only to return empty handed like an amateur. Hours rolled into days of endless searching for where he believed the SOLDIER would be which only ended up being as futile as the feeling of hope. Mountains, lakes, forests, the main town, baileys and crystalline landmines were searched high and low for moderate signs of the blond, but just like the sky in Radiant Garden, there wasn't a trace of Cloud in sight.

Leon didn't realize that he was gripping his wound again until he felt his fingertips harden as the blood dried quickly on them. Cloud had certainly cleared more than one of his wounds before so these sutures shouldn't be coming out this quick and if he had been _resting_ for two weeks, then it certainly should look as though it was healing right now – not as though he had just received the damn thing this morning. It didn't hurt, unless he tried to move, but it wasn't healing and all of this blood loss was affecting his head and making him feel more light headed than necessary. If he could walk over to his potions drawer, then he absolutely would and stitch the damn thing up himself, but as it were, one leg refused to help him achieve that luxury.

Keeping his hands away from his abdomen, his palms wiped his face upwards before pulling at the roots of those chocolate tresses. Leon gripped hard and closed his eyes away from his sullen room. He wanted to move, to shower, to shave and get to work. Yuffie was right, it was slowly killing him being idle in this bed for so long and not being able to do anything about it.

Where the fuck was Merlin? Leon didn't even remember the last time he saw the wizard, so it looked like Yuffie would be waiting at his house for a while. The thought saddened him a little, he had wanted to speak to her ever since he woke up. He wanted to speak to everyone and make sure that they were okay – that they were _safe_.

The Cloud he knew was violent, only when obligatory. The blond was calm, calculated and Leon was sure that even without the heightened senses, could feel the level of danger before raising his sword. Did Cloud really consider him a threat? Something that needed to be eliminated without a second thought? What bothered him the most, though, was that he constantly pondered that even if he did know what was about to happen, would he really have defended himself against the SOLDIER?

It was a given that Cloud surpassed his physical strength extensionally, so fighting back would have been futile, but this wasn't what made him question protecting himself. It had been five years since he looked into those blue depths. Five years with no contact, communication, care or sight from the blond. Naturally, he thought about the blond, more often than not, throughout the years, but nothing could have equipped him for this encounter. Preparation, precision, patience, _paranoia_.Nothing.

The question on the long list of things that he needed answered to wasn't if he _could_ defend himself, the question was _would_ he have defended himself? Cloud had attacked him before as a result of both provoked and unprovoked actions by Leon, but the brunette never fought back. Never felt the need to defend or to counter because deep down, he knew the blond had more control then to inflict serious injuries on the already scarred male. Granted, he was pushed on more than one occasion, but the power within Cloud was forcefully suppressed and he never took his anger to the point of no return. Leon wasn't sure that Squall would have survived the blows if Cloud did.

"Well, what did he say?" Footsteps which he recognized as Cid's stomped loudly up the stairs. Great, another person to worry about him. How long had he been in his own thoughts for?

"Nothing," Aerith's loud whispered response also drifted into his room from outside of his room. "He said that he only woke up earlier today." Again, it wasn't a lie. He did wake earlier in the day, they just didn't need to know that Cloud and he spoken. Or that Cloud had stitched him up. Poorly.

"We should've taken him to the infirmary, if he can't feel his legs then-"

"He can feel it, Cid. It's only one leg but he said he can feel it. So at least that's something." Aerith sighed and when his door moved some, Leon knew that she was leaning against the threshold, her voice still a loud whisper before she spoke again. "You know why we couldn't take him to the hospital. People would panic if they saw him like that." She tried to reason and without even seeing it, Leon could tell that Cid was giving the Cetran his best disappointing look.

He hmphed. "People would be scared if they saw Cloud, you mean. Don't think I don't notice that there's somethin' under that cape of his." He said matter-of-factly. "Look, I'm not sayin' that there is somethin' to fear about him, but Jesus Aerith, look at what's goin' on. The kid's blackin' out every two minutes, havin' violent explosions and he refuses to even look at you." He sighed and tried to soften his voice as much as he could. "He ain't spoken to no one for fuck knows how many weeks, since Leon's been out, and yer tellin' me that he just came into this room last night, then left without a word?"

"Yes," she answered with certainty, contradicting his incredulous tone. The door moved again and the handle was pulled down but it didn't open and no one came through. Leon waited. "That's what Leon said and it's all we got right now." Aerith was first through the door, whichever expression she gave did had now been completely replaced by that fake small smile again. Cid followed straight behind her, standing right at the foot of the bed and looked the brunette male up and down. "Leon, did you rest?" she started as she resumed her kneeling position next to his bed, one hand resting on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" Her smiled turned more genuine as he gave her his full attention and nodded once under her touch.

"Yeah, yeah," Cid waved a hand before folding his arms over his chest, fixing his gaze solely upon Leon. "What did he say to y-"

"-Nothing." Leon lied before Cid could ask him of the truth.

"Stop it Cid." Aerith removed her hands and stood defiant. Leon realized that in this moment, he had never felt more helpless than ever. He never wanted to be the cause of the tension between these long terms friends, yet here he was. Lying there watching the two of them argue with their eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. They couldn't know that he and Cloud knew each other, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready seven years ago and he sure as hell wasn't ready now.

It was too thick, the tension. Any other situation and he wouldn't have even noticed but the glare matches were too intense and he didn't even think that the flower girl could muster such a look. "Where's Cloud?" He croaked. Where the fuck was the water?

"I don't know." Cid answered, walking to the opposite side of the bed and bent down to retrieve the bottle which had fallen on the floor. Handing it to Leon, the brunette male could tell that he was trying to apologize with his eyes. Leon accepted both the water and offer with a nod. "Been askin' round but no one seen him since…"

The combination of the water sliding down the prickles of his dry throat and the lying down position caused Leon to choke and cough splutter the water all down himself. Composing himself, quickly, he asked, "since when?"

Another hmph. "Since the night he impaled that big ol' blade through yer insides."

"Cid!"

"It ain't no secret," he tried to reason before hooking an arm under Leon's shoulder and helped the younger man into a seated position. The brunette male managed to keep his grunts of pain down to a minimum but appreciated the gesture. "Rumor has it that ol' spiky emerged from the Alleyway, half dead, draggin his sword right through to the first district."

"Were there any casualties?" Leon immediately found himself asking.

Cid nodded once. "Aside from you, there was one."

That feeling in the pit of his stomach deepened, but just like grunts of pain, he suppressed the urge to sigh. Aerith sunk silently to the floor, kneeling beside his bed again and held her hands in her face. Leon looked up to the ceiling. This tension was worse. "How bad?" In all honesty, he didn't want to know the answer.

"Bad." Cid replied darkly, reaching in his back pocket for his cigarettes and walked over to the window, opening it wide and leaning against the edge. Neither brunette could muster their best disapproving look or bring themselves to stop the eldest male. Cid looked like he really needed it. Lighting it up, he said "kid's in the infirmary," before blowing out the rest of the smoke. "I tried to talk to him, but the kid's scared shitless, won't talk to no one." Cid shook his head and continued to stare out of the window.

Leon clenched his fists in the bedsheets. "A kid?" He questioned through gritted teeth, fighting so hard to cool the boiling in his blood at the thought. "Which kid?" Cid didn't answer. "Cid. Which kid?" If he was trying to piss him off even more by not answering, it was working. "Tell-"

"We don' know alrigh'!?" Cid spun around, smoke falling effortless down his nostrils like a dragon. "I asked around but the kid ain' got no family. Ain' got nobody so get off my back." He spat, feeling his own anger rising. Turning back to the window, he gripped the ledged, cigarette idle between the gruff fingers. The silence hang between the three, no one daring to speak what was coursing through their minds like poison. Finally, Cid spoke up, trying to clear the dirty air and silence around them. "Kid was distraught, covered in bruises and marks." Another drag pull of his cigarette was held in, "doesn't know left from right," he exhaled before rubbing at the creases on his forehead. "Kept on wailin' abou' a wing – bats – or something." He shook his head again.

It was at that moment, Aerith grabbed Leon's hand and without even knowing it, brought the anger fueling throughout his system down some. Leon couldn't look at her just yet though, his glare was reserved only for the dull ceiling above him. "It's not Cloud," she whispered, both males heard it. Cid sniggered once but didn't say anything else about the subject. "Cloud would never do something like this. Leon, you have to believe me." Her tone was desperate and there was no doubt in any of their minds that the flower girl truly believed what she was saying.

He knew Cloud too but this revelation sickened him. "A kid Aerith." He said darkly, his hand still a fist under her warm touch. The anger boiled again. "A kid is in the hospital because-"

"It wasn't him!" She retorted, gripping the fist a little harder. "He's not-"

"He did this to me." He countered easily, eyes not even needing to turn to acknowledge that the female's head down in defeat. Leon managed to keep his voice low still, finding no reason to raise it to the same volume of both Aerith's and Cid's. "How old is the kid Cid and when can I see him?".

The blond flicked the rest of his cigarette out of the window and Leon made a mental note to ensure that he cleaned it up when he could start walking properly again. Turning to face the brunettes, he folded his arms over his chest again. "Bout fourteen, fifteen. No older than Sora." He shrugged, "You ain' gonna see the kid, Leon." He warned firmly, causing grey eyes onto his own but he wouldn't be intimidated. "First, you ain' walking nowhere til that fuckin' wizard shows his grey-ass ass round 'ere. Second, kid is too fragile and your bedside manner aint the best when you're on your good day. Kid'll freak out if he sees you like this."

Cid was right, they all knew it. "I'll go," Aerith declared. "Maybe I can find some information about Cloud."

"I don't care about Cloud." They were bringing it out of him and it was becoming harder and harder to keep his cool. If he had to hear one more word about Cloud, he would flip out. Breaking character wasn't an option. "You make sure that kid's alright. Find out his name, how long he's been in Traverse Town and where he's staying now. There's munny in my back pocket-"

"-Leon-"

"-Ever he needs, whatever they need at the hospital, make sure they get it. Take more munny, I'm going to need crutches and-"

"-Leon." Cid cut in this time. "Calm do-"

"I am calm." If they kept on pushing him, this statement would no longer be true. "It's taken two weeks to find this information all because we've all been fussing over Cloud and I." Blunt fingernails were now digging into the palm of his skin through the fabric of the bedsheet. "Cloud is gone. I'm stuck in this fucking bed. There's a town full of Heartless and there is a kid in the infirmary thanks to your friend Cloud. Tell me how I'm not calm?" He dared but didn't wait for his rhetorical question to be answered. "Cid, help me out of this bed. Aerith, would you please run me a bath?" He questioned in a tone which sounded more like a direction.

When neither of the two moved, the remaining patience which flowed through him was iced out completely by the anger no longer kept at bay. It was pure in its entirety, cancelling out the annoyance and temper which ebbed its way throughout him earlier. "If you won't help me," he started, voice darkly low despite himself. "Then fine."

He didn't even get the chance to remove the covers from his lower half before soft hands pinned both shoulders down with such unexpected force that he couldn't believe that the brunette managed to keep him down. "Cid, the top and second drawer." She urged as the grey eyed male still tried to release himself from the grip and the confinements of the bed. "Leon, you need to calm down. You're-"

"Fine!" He argued, now raising his sore voice a few notes higher than he would have liked. What was this anger fueling him? Where did this sudden urge and need to move – to _act_ come from? Why… why did his mouth taste like copper?

Blinking to clear his vision didn't work, Aerith was a blur above him dabbing a cotton bud over his nose and lips. Both hers and Cid's words jumbled in and out of his ears amongst the shuffling between the two also. What the hell?

"…Did he just say?" Cid murmured. Leon's blinking now heavy and getting heavier. His wound…they were prodding at his…his wound? "Thing…sedate him…draw-" Huh?

"…Doubt…barely…look…you hear…? We…find Cloud…" He couldn't take it anymore, he had to close his eyes. Just for a few minutes, then he promised himself that he would be back to his rage ranting, control losing furious leader self as normal. Just ten minutes then he'll open his eyes again. "..Eon?"

"..mnit…Lee-"

Ten minutes, then he'll open his eyes and answer whatever questions they want. For now, he'll block the sounds out from around him, just as he did with his vision, then when he wakes up, he expects a pair of crutches to be at his bedside and enough water left over for him to have a warm bath. All he needed was ten more minutes…

"…_Squall…?_"

**:: ::**

Thirteen hours later, Leon woke.

No trace of Aerith, no sign of Cid, no mark of Yuffie. His head pounding, eyes heavy and senses fully aware that he was not alone in his room.

Not even bothering to lift his head to the blond surveying the damaged wall opposite him, Leon merely croaked a feeble "get out."

The other merely sneered whilst rewarding Leon with the same treatment of no eye contact. Instead, the blond kept his front focused solely on the wall ahead of him. "Nope," he answered swiftly with both hands on his hips, "go back to sleep," he commanded. "I'll still be here when you wake up..._Squall_." The last word was said with a snigger which Leon clandestinely appreciated. One hand grazed the wall then slowed at the slit in the center, stroking the damage absently. Still, he didn't turn around.

Maybe it was the pounding headache, or the obvious extra blood loss from his wound. Or the fatigue – yes, it must have been the fatigue that did it because Leon refused to believe that it was the familiarity from the other man's voice which brought him comfort and made him do exactly what he was told. The smirk Leon wore at the sound of his name broadened at the pair of cyan eyes glancing over the broad shoulder of the blond. Flipping him off was the last thing Leon could bring himself to do before closing his eyes for the third time that day.


	4. Effective Enemies

**Pedestals and Sour Times**

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix.**

**AN: **Hello everyone! I'm pleased to hear that some people are enjoying this fiction. I can only apologise for the delay - I had one version of this chapter which I _adored _but me being the genius that I am, spilled Zoflora all over my laptop and didn't make a spare save for it. Therefore, every other chapter written since has thus been lost. Fear not guys as you shouldn't have to wait months for another chapter; it's already in the works and will be posted shortly.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I appreciate it and Reactor-3, I'm not sure if I responded to you directly, but I'm pleased you're enjoying the fiction so far and I love the fact that you took the time to leave a review for the fiction. Personally, I'm not too happy with this following chapter, but I assure you that the rest will be better! Thanks again :)!

**Effective Enemies**

An hour? No. Too long. About forty minutes? Yes, that felt about right.

Around forty minutes later, Leon awoke with his head feeling like it was swimming and his entire body aching with need to stretch and _move_. Rolling his head to the side, he forced himself not to smile at the blond sitting in the chair next to him. He hadn't seemed to notice that Leon was awake just yet as he kept his gaze fixated on the crack and slit in the wall.

"I thought I told you to get out." He stated with a croaky voice.

A "hmph" was the first response, quickly followed with a "_and_ I remember telling you no can do." He didn't even seem startled that Leon had finally awoken but he did slowly turn his head to meet the gaze of the brunette. "Nice to see you awake Sleeping Beauty." And that remark was followed by a sneer. Hyne how Leon hated that sneer and missed it so much.

"Where -" a painful cough raked Leon's body and interrupted his speech. "Where have you been?" He managed to get out before coughing some more.

The blue-green eyed male just watched him with a disgusted look. Typical, Leon thought and once he recovered began searching his bed and nightstand for the bottle of water that was brought to him earlier that day. "I was hoping that you would tell me."

In every other situation, it would easy for Leon to keep a neutral dead-panned look. But with the blond, it was always a struggle to remain as nonchalant as possible. "I don't have time for your games. If you want to play games, you can leave." Odin, he hoped he would stay. "Through the window, I don't want any of the others to see you."

"Ha!" the blond yelled and folded his broad arms over his chest before relaxing back in his seat. "Sure, you tell me how to leave and I'll be on my merry little way."

"What are you talking about?"

Both cyan eyes rolled in response. "You summoned me here Squall."

That name, how long had it been since someone called him that name? "You're mistaken. I didn't summon you; I wouldn't even know how to do that even if I did. You can leave now, through the window."

Leon was rewarded with a humorless laugh and rewarded indeed. It had been too long since he had heard it both in real life and in his constant nightmares. He was too proud to admit that he loved the sound, so he waited for the other the speak. "You really don't know what happened, do you?"

"I've been asleep for half the day, so no, I don't know how you got here but you can go the same way-"

"Listen up dick-wad, I've been here for hours watching those people you call your friends fussing and fighting over you like you're a damn damsel in distress so you can tell me to leave as much as you want, but I'm not going anywhere. Clearly, you need my help otherwise you wouldn't have sum-"

"-I didn't summon you Seifer." The brunette cut in before the older male could say any more. "My magic isn't linked to this world. I can't summon any of the Guardian Forces – I can just about conjure up a fireball but even _that_ has taken me years to craft." Where the hell was Aerith and Cid? Surely, they should be here right now. Leon didn't need to get answers from Seifer, he needed to get answers from them.

All he could remember before passing out was the rage he felt; it was overwhelming but…soothing for lack of better word. The rage, it calmed it, fueled him – made him forget about the pain through his abdomen and his paralyzed leg. He didn't know where all that anger came from, but it scared him to venture into that territory again. He needed to see the kid in the infirmary and make sure that he had everything that he needed.

Forgetting about the conversation with his old rival, Leon started to remove the covers from his body and try and get himself in a seated position. The last thing he wanted was for Seifer to see him like this, lesser know that the brunette needed his help, but the kid was more important.

As Leon steadied both palms either side of his hips, a swift kick to the bed halted all further actions and Leon was forced to look into the determined stare of the cyan eyes before him. Not bothering with words, Leon gave Seifer a warning glare and tried to position himself once more, only to be met with another forceful kick to the bed.

"See that?" He questioned, "I couldn't do that a few hours ago."

Sighing deeply, Leon knew that he wouldn't get anywhere without speaking to Seifer. "Fine." Another sigh, this one with annoyance clear in its tone. "Tell me, from the beginning, what you remember."

For some reason, the smirk on the blonde's face faltered before disappearing completely. The arms which were folded over his chest opened and relaxed at the sides of the chair as Seifer turned his head away. "I…I was dreaming." He started, his voice holding no more authority or malice than it did moments before. Leon didn't interrupt and waited for him to continue. "One minute I'm in Balamb with Raijin and Fujin. We were fishing in the lake and waiting for ViVi to show up. The next thing I know, the water turned black and I don't mean black water, I mean _black._ Total darkness and the boat starts shaking. Fujin falls in first and instantly Raijin jumped in to get her but there's no splash from either of them. I looked up from the water and everything is black. No trees, no birds, nothing."

As Seifer was telling his story, Leon couldn't help but remember when it happened to him in Balamb, when all he remembered was darkness. Still he didn't interrupt.

"The boat shook again and then I fell in, but I wasn't drowning. It was worse than that. It was like there was no air, but it was freezing. Then it felt like claws – colder than the air – were scratching all over my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything."

Leon nodded with complete understanding though the blond was no longer looking at him.

"I don't know how long that happened for but after that, I've been dreaming. It was more than sleep because my memories were just constantly playing over and over again right in front of me, but I couldn't do anything. It felt like I've been dreaming for five minutes Squall. Always on the verge of waking up but not quite ready to," he shrugged. "Then I hear your voice faintly in the background while the memories are playing, and I can feel myself getting more and more ready to wake up. Your voice gets louder and the more awake I feel. I blink once, twice and before I know it, I'm standing in your room, right by the crack in your wall. As soon as we make eye contact, you pass out with Aerith pinning you down and Cid yelling one thing or another at you."

Leon found it hard to digest all of what he had been told but he knew that the blond was telling the truth. Similar events happened to him when Balamb got taken over by darkness, but he didn't have the luxury to sleep or dream. No. He woke up to more darkness surrounding the forest area in Hollow Bastion and had to defend himself against the Heartless almost immediately.

Closing his eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of his nose, Leon asked, "you said that you couldn't kick the bed before. What did you mean?"

Seifer scratched the back of his neck, still not bothering to face the brunette. "Well, they were shouting 'Leon' and trying to keep you conscious. I walked over and didn't even recognize you at first but when I did, I tried to push them both off you." He shook his head again, "I thought that they were harming you or something," he murmured and shrugged. "But I went straight through them, like a ghost. They couldn't feel me, they couldn't see me and they sure as hell couldn't hear me. They tried to find something to sedate you with but it didn't matter because your nose started bleeding, your eyes started rolling and just like that - " he clicked his fingers, "- you were out like a light. I take it that they're not from our world because they didn't even recognize the Sleep Powder in your drawer."

"No, they're not." It wasn't a question, but Leon found himself answering it any way. "Before I passed out, what was I saying?"

A scoff was first and then Seifer finally turned his head to look Leon in the eyes once more. What surprised the brunette though was the pure incredulity on the bond's face. He merely raised a chocolate brow to question 'what'?

Another humorless laugh. "No one knew what the fuck you were saying Squall. It was some weird language. I thought that maybe it was the tongue of this world but when the other two looked as confused as I did, we all knew then that the problem was _you_." There was nothing in Seifer's tone that hinted what he said wasn't true, but it didn't make any sense to Leon. He didn't know any other languages – how could he speak a whole other language and summon Seifer here of all people? "There was one thing that we did understand coherently though." He added as an afterthought but there was something in his voice that Leon didn't like.

"And that would be?" He asked, despite his better judgement.

"Cloud."

And that infuriating smirk was back. Leon clenched his jaw and decided to look up towards the ceiling. Seifer was the last person he would confide to about Cloud and he would much rather avoid this conversation with anyone. Seifer used this opportunity to get another look at the stitches and bandages surrounding the grey-eyed males wound. Leon could feel him watching but didn't say anything about the matter. "Hyne Squall, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Leon cleared his throat. No, he wasn't about to indulge Seifer in this condition. "Nine years."

"What?"

Leon turned to look at him with hard eyes, letting the blond know in his own way that he was serious. "You haven't been dreaming for five minutes Seifer. No one knows what happened for certain or _how_ it happened, but Garden – our home world – was lost to darkness nine years ago. You're not eighteen anymore, you're twenty-seven. A few days after Ultimecia was defeated, I ended up in a world called Hollow Bastion and when that got taken over, I ended up here: Traverse Town." Leon explained, keeping his eyes out for Seifer's reaction to the revelation.

Understandably, the older scarred male looked taken aback by what he had just learned, and Leon knew that he needed time to understand and wrap his head around it. Seifer was lost for words and for once, the brunette was displeased that he managed to render the blond speechless. Seifer was a lot like him in many ways though; it was easier to just rip the band aid off quickly so that it can heal faster. After minutes with the cyan eyed male lost in his own thoughts, Leon decided to speak and bring them both back into the reality that they were now in. "When you were dreaming, did you feel anyone? Anyone from Garden? Raijin? Fujin? Anyone?" Hell, he knew he sounded desperate, but he needed to know if there was a chance that anyone from his home world made it.

Seifer merely shook his head and the disappointment Leon tried so hard to fight was released in a sigh. "Listen to me," Leon started sternly, but the blond's gaze never did meet his. "I haven't given up and the fact that you're here now – however you got here – is the first positive sign that I've had in years. We'll find the others." He promised without saying the words. "But I need you to focus and help me. You can't focus on the past otherwise we'll never fix our present. Do you understand?"

"Fuck Squall, you can take the guy out of SEED huh?" He attempted to joke and looked back at Leon to let him know that he did in fact understand. Leon appreciated the sentiment. "I'll help you get out of this bed but I've only just got the hang of being tangible and touching tangible things." Before Leon could even question him, Seifer explained himself. "Your stitches came undone completely like there was nothing there in the first place. Aerith stitched you back up but even now, it's leaking through the bandages. Cid said he's patrolling with some of the townsfolk and Aerith said that she'll see the boy in hospital. That was hours ago so I can only assume that she's gone looking for your little friend Cloud."

Another clench of the jaw which Seifer didn't miss. "After they both left, I spent hours trying to wake you up and it clearly didn't work. Eventually, I did manage to start picking things up and moving them too. It's hard to control but I'm getting the hang of it."

"And you don't feel tired? Hungry? Have you tried to eat something?"

Seifer shook his head. "Every time I try and leave, I end up right where I started by that wall again. I even tried jumping out your precious window, blinked, and opened my eyes to that fucking wall," he spat with disdain. Clearly the older male hated the wall just as much as Leon hated being stuck in the bed and trapped within these four walls.

Absolutely hated it.

To anyone else, it would have seemed like that was answer enough, but Leon knew Seifer better than that. "You didn't answer my question." He stated.

A bitter laugh, "like you would answer any of mine," he shot back just as quick. "Like you said, your little friends will be back soon." Seifer announced before standing from his seat and removing the covers from Leon completely. "You look like shit, you _smell_ like a Malboro breathed over you and I think that you're the only person who can help get me out of this depressing room." Seifer removed his grey overcoat and left it on the side of Leon's bed, revealing his blue sleeveless top and toned body.

With no mirrors in his room, it was no surprise that Seifer looked as shocked as he did to know that nine years had passed. Luckily, his body had aged well with muscles still prominent and the physique of fighter still visible. Thank Hyne. It was obvious to both men that it was more than a coincidence that Seifer was here with him now of all times and though neither needed to voice it, they could hear the familiar sound of a storm brewing in the background. Soon, soon they will need to prepare for it.

Leon merely watched as Seifer clasped his hands over his back and stretched his new body tall and into shape. "We're going to get you into the shower, get you something to eat and then we're going to try and figure out _together_ just what the fuck is going on. Sound good?"

Grey eyes narrowed in response, but it was confirmation enough for the now smirking blonde. "Aerith removed your catheter before she left –" cut off by a louder groan from the wounded man, this time it was not one from pain. With a roll of his own dual-colored eyes, Seifer hooked one of Leon's arms around his neck and helped him to sit up properly. Finally.

"Now I've seen your junk a thousand times so I'm going to help you bathe but please, for the love of Shiva, _please _tell me you have something other than leather."

He hated himself for it, he really did, but for the first time in a long time, Leon smiled.

**:: ::**

Awkward didn't really seem like the right word for their current predicament. Painful? Without a doubt. It only took them eleven steps from Leon's bedroom to the bathroom but within that time, Seifer faded twice and dropped Leon. Twice. Other than that though, helping Leon to the bathroom was pretty seamless.

Aforementioned catheter was removed as Seifer said so the blond allowed Leon to lean on his back whilst he relieved himself with the toilet. After that, with great difficulty, both men found themselves with Leon seated in the bath without water and Seifer holding the shower head over him. "I'm going to hold this over you. I'll try my best to keep it away from your wound. Don't use soap, just in case, and wash with this cloth." He handed Leon a pink washcloth that the brunette knew was Aerith's but if he didn't scrub his own filth off himself now, he would kill someone, he was sure.

Leon didn't really know how to feel about being told what to do. It had been years since someone had given him any orders but here Seifer was, telling him how to wash himself as though he was a child. However, he didn't find it as patronizing as he would with anyone else. He definitely wouldn't say that it was 'nice' per se but being here with him was…okay.

The water splattered to life from the shower somewhere behind the brunette and he knew without looking that Seifer was testing the water to make sure that it was a decent enough temperature. Kneeling to the side of the bath, he started with the nape of his neck and moved the water upwards, letting the warm water soak those russet strands. Leon used one hand to cover the wound on his back whereas the other threaded the water through his hair. His eyes closed on their own accord at one point and wherever Seifer lead the shower, Leon would follow with the washcloth.

"Do you think the others are alright?" He heard Seifer ask, somewhat distractedly and somewhat desperate. It was barely audible over the sound of water but it was a question, he couldn't ignore.

He didn't know exactly who he was talking about, but it didn't matter. "I…I don't know." He answered honestly and cracked open one eye to see that Seifer looked disappointed.

"Shit." He whispered, trying his best to angle around the bandaged wound as best as he could.

"Yeah," Leon agreed.

That dark silence filled the room and there was no point fighting it with meaningless conversation. Nothing more was said after that. Leon closed his eyes once more and surprised himself with just how relaxed he allowed himself to feel. Though it was far from ideal, he was happy that there was someone in this world who he could fully relate to. It was comforting and maybe with Seifer's help, he might be able to find the others.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of old sweatpants, Leon was lead from the bathroom to the hallway and then the top of the stairs. Seifer verbally prayed to whatever god existed in this world that he didn't fade and drop Leon down the stairs. Leon very much did the exact same thing but his was all internal – and he prayed to _every_ god that existed, in this world and the rest.

They must have listened and granted the two scarred males this one wish as they managed to make it down the stairs in one piece and into the kitchen without Seifer fading once. This was good progress and Leon even managed to keep the grunts and groans of pain at bay when Seifer seated him on the one of the chairs in the small kitchen.

Turning on the light and opening the refrigerator door, Seifer smirked and pulled out a questionable bottle which contained an even more questionable beige liquid. Hyne please don't let it be for "Leon!" Seifer announced with a little too much mirth as he peeled off the sticky label which obviously stated his name, courtesy of Aerith. "Looks like a liquid diet for you," he commented and threw the bottle to the brunette.

Caught with grace, Leon eyed the bottle with disgust. How long would he have to endure _this_ for? "Thanks," he said without looking at the other scarred man. With just that one word, Seifer realized that he didn't mean just for his liquidized meal.

"What are you going to tell them about me?" The blond asked as he searched the cupboards for a glass then filled it with water.

Leon shook his head then opened the bottle, giving his meal a quick sniff as he did so. "Nothing." He took his first sip and decided that it tasted exactly like he thought it would: tasteless.

Clearly, he wasn't impressed with that answer. "Nothing? So when they see me in here, you're going to tell them nothing? Did I get that right?" Sarcasm. That sounded about right – that sounded like Seifer. This nurturing Seifer (as comforting as it was) was not familiar to Leon and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Yes."

"So when they all come back from their family day out, and they ask you who I am, you're going to tell them nothing?"

"Yes."

"Damn Squall, you must have hit your head a lot harder than any of us thought."

Leon waited to swallow his gulp of nothingness before turning in his chair slightly to look Seifer head on. "They're not going to see you or hear you Seifer. Just because you've gotten better at _not_ fading away, doesn't mean that suddenly the others will know that you're here." Before the blond could argue, Leon explained further. "Look at your top."

As told, Seifer looked down. "What about it?"

"Your jacket is back on," Leon pointed out before forcing down another gulp.

When it hit him, he freaked out a little. Then a lot. "What the – how – _when_?" He cried and started pulling at his overcoat before ripping the whole thing off and throwing it to the floor.

"When we came down the stairs. I thought about your jacket and if the others would see it when they came home, then the next thing I know, it's on you."

Seifer scoffed then sneered at Leon. "So not only did you conjure me, but you can also conjure my attire." He said as he took the seat opposite the stoic brunette, sliding the glass of water carelessly over to him across the table.

"I didn't conjure you."

A humourless laugh. "You still believe that?" He responded disbelievingly.

"Yes." He answered back evenly. It appeared that this was going to be a reoccurring thing with the blond but luckily, Seifer knew how to handle Leon. "So that we can figure this out, tell me what happened when you… appeared?" He questioned for lack of better word.

A stressful sigh escaped his lips. "I've told you this already," he whined. "I appeared by the crack in your bedroom wall. Cid and Aerith were trying to pin you down and stop all the mumbo-jumbo that you were uttering. I ran over to see that it was in fact you – Squall Leonhart – who was flailing around the bed and not making any sense. Aerith held you down while Cid looked for something to sedate you with. Your wound had completely come undone, your nose was bleeding and your eyes kept on rolling back as though you were having the best fucking orgasm of your life." Seifer shivered at the thought of his own joke. Leon was not impressed but allowed him to continue. "You finally passed out and Aerith spent an hour stitching you back up, front and back. Cid didn't feel like it was safe to leave her alone with you, so he stayed, smoked and watched the whole thing in silence. Once she was done, they argued about you, some guy called Merlin and someone called Cloud." Seifer didn't miss the way Leon's eyed narrowed slightly at the mention of the blond swordsman. If he were a truer gentlemen, he would have left the subject alone. But with Seifer being Seifer, it was clear that it wasn't an option. "So, he was the one who sliced you up good and proper huh?"

It wasn't really a question, but it was one Leon felt inclined to answer. "Yes."

"Now why would he do a thing like that?" There was no curiosity in his tone, just pure amusement as Seifer asked the question.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Hyne, why did Seifer have to be here and make him think about things that he didn't really question before. Why did Cloud attack him? It was a good enough question and one that needed to be answered but amidst everything else that had happened recently, it wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Even now, he couldn't dwell on the question.

"What's the last thing _you_ remember? You know, before you passed out."

Leon shook his head and looked away from Seifer. "I remember feeling so…_mad_. I mean, well and truly angry. The rage - it spread throughout me slowly like a spell, ebbing away at my rationale and even my physical pain. It made me feel invincible and like I could do whatever the hell I wanted. I've never felt anything like that before, but it was intoxicating – blinding almost." The words had escaped his mouth even before he thought about it properly and it surprised himself of just how much he explained something to another person. This…this wasn't like either Leon or Squall.

When he looked back up at Seifer, the shit eating smirk had long disappeared, and Leon knew then that he made the right choice in being open about his experience. Seifer didn't need to verbally say that he understood completely; the look in his eyes did that for him in ways that words couldn't.

No one ever really did understand their relationship and when he really thought about it, even Leon himself didn't understand his feelings towards Seifer. They hated each other, they loved each other and above all else, they never stopped respecting one another despite their flaws and poor decisions in life. Thinking about his other friends from Garden was too painful and he knew he would die before admitting this all out loud, but he was well and truly happy that it was Seifer who appeared in his room and was with him now.

As much as they discussed their own events over the last couple of hours wouldn't change the fact that they didn't know why Seifer was here though and what they were supposed to do next. Pleased as he may be to have the older male with him right now didn't mean that he wanted him around _all_ the time. "I was really speaking a whole other language?" Leon questioned under his breath, seemingly breaking the silence and the personal thoughts Seifer was rapidly becoming consumed by.

"You sure were," Seifer confirmed with his tone back to normal. "The whole thing was bizarre and freaked us all out man. They were all relieved when you passed out but you were out like that -" he snapped his finger for emphasis _again_, "-In the end they didn't need to sedate you, nothing woke you up. They came by every few hours or so to check on you but after about ten hours of you just sleeping, they probably thought that you wouldn't wake until tomorrow."

"Just Cid and Aerith?" He questioned with a raised brow and _finally_ managed to swallow the last of his drink meal.

"Just Cid and Aerith." He repeated as affirmation and loved the way Leon struggled to ask what he really wanted to ask.

It wasn't clear just how much Seifer knew about Cloud or if he even really knew anything at all. However, this was one Leon was going to play very close to his chest, even with Seifer. He'd never spoken to anyone about his relationship with Cloud – not even with Cloud himself – and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could. Longer, if possible.

No, he wasn't going to fall for his trap and ask about Cloud.

"Nothing." Leon said and reached for the glass of water that Seifer had prepared to wash down the taste of tastelessness.

"What?" Seifer asked confused and furrowed his fair brows at the scarred man.

"You feel nothing." Leon explained and watched as Seifer's expression went from perplexed to angry within a matter of milliseconds.

His gloved hand clenched on the table, "you don't know any-"

"-You've been here for over a half a day. You haven't slept as you've spent the last few hours trying to leave my room. You hand me my food but make nothing for yourself. You've given me water and haven't taken one sip. All the emotions are there, but other than that, you feel nothing."

It was hard, so very hard, to keep his 'you-don't-have-to-tell-me-I'm-right,-I-already-know' look at bay but the way Seifer's eyes narrowed in response was confirmation enough. Leon wasn't teasing under any circumstance but he knew that the only way to get the conversation off from himself, would be to make it all about the blond.

"Save it." Seifer said after moments of exchanging glares then forcing himself to calm down. "I don't need you to tell me how I feel and you wouldn't even know how to reciprocate the same. So Cloud and what's going on with me are off the table for now."

"Agreed," Leon approved and finished the glass of water which he was given. It may be the blood loss, the lack of movement over the past few weeks or even when he was concussed by the sheer power of Cloud's kick, but this was honestly the best glass of water that he had ever had. Leon was sure of it.

More minutes passed with the two just sitting in the silence which started off comfortable then slowly turned into the opposite. In general, Leon was quite good at sensing the correct time without looking at a clock but he didn't even know what day it was, let alone the hour but the others should have been back by now. Cid didn't live with Aerith, Yuffie and himself and if he were patrolling, then it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be here. Aerith on the other hand should have been back a while ago and if she did go looking for Cloud as Seifer suspected, then she could be in a dangerous situation which he couldn't help but fret about every few moments that he had alone in his head.

"We should probably move to the livi-"

Both males looked at each other at the sound of the front room slamming open with the handle creating a thudding echo when it hit the wall. With no words being spared, Seifer sprung into action and turned the light off in the kitchen. Loud grunts could be heard making their way inside of the house and Leon knew immediately that they were coming from Aerith. Was she injured? Was she okay? He needed to know but he couldn't fucking move and it would look to weird if Seifer helped him into the room.

"Catch!" He heard Seifer call from somewhere behind him. Pivoting his body as best as could from his seat, Leon caught the wooden pole in time and watched as Seifer hid the bottom of the broom behind the bin.

It was smart, but not smart enough. "I still won't be able to walk with just one pole," he whispered.

"Obviously," Seifer retorted with a roll of his eyes and walked back over to Leon. "We're going to test your theory. Keep your hand here." The older male positioned Leon's hand around his waist and forced him to hold on to the band of his trousers. "Just use the stick as a rouse and look as natural as possible, I'll help you into the other room. If who ever it is _does_ see me, then the jig is up."

Left with literally no other choice, Leon used his rival for leverage and was lead out of the tiny kitchen and into the hallway. Aerith had seemed to have made her way into the living room but it was quite difficult to tell with how dark it was in every room and especially as Seifer didn't exactly know where he was taking them both. In the hallway, they both noticed that the front door was open slightly with the something on the floor outside blocking it from closing completely.

Seifer wanted to see what the obstruction was but was quickly halted by the yells coming from the living room. "Cid! Yuffie! Please?" She cried desperately from the dark room.

Something in Leon's heart darkened at the tone of Aerith's voice, something Seifer sensed within the brunette and propped him up slightly as they entered the living room. With the stick of the broom still in his hand, Leon used this to switch on the light and the sight before him would have dropped him to his knees if he wasn't being held up by his old rival.

Seifer, fortunately, had the foresight to see that the stick was still in mid-air by the light switch. It wasn't yet revealed if Aerith could see him or not, but not wanting to take any risks, he dropped Leon ungraciously to the floor. Leon was still holding to his belt, so the impact wasn't as detrimental as it should have been as the blond lowered himself to the floor with him.

The shock wasn't the cause of the cry of pain that escaped his reluctant lips, neither was it the impact of the fall. No. It was what he had seen before him for moments before dropping to the floor and landing on his hand and knee at the sight before him.

Aerith knelt on the floor with her hair disheveled, dried blood staining one side of her ear down to her neck, clothes torn and dirty, and tears marring the angelic face, was out of breath and cradling the face of none other than the unconscious Cloud who lay restlessly on the floor beside her.

"Leon, Leon! I don't know what to do. I can't get him to wake up. Please. I-I-I.." She stuttered as Leon crawled his way over to her as best as he could. Undignified, of course, especially without Seifer's help but his pride fell out of him the moment he landed his eyes on the two. "He-he's _alive_ but he's not breathing. I can't get him to wake up." Aerith sniffed and stopped holding Cloud's face to cover her own with both shaking hands.

Leon didn't know or care if Seifer helped him slide towards the unconscious male but the moment he was close enough to touch, he began removing the armor hurriedly. Aerith was injured but okay for the time being and for the brief second that they locked eyes, it was confirmed that their only concern right now was Cloud.

"What happened?" He could only hope that he sounded calm, but he couldn't be sure as he removed the shoulder pads from Cloud. He couldn't look at his face, not with the way it was. The unzipping of his turtleneck sweater was next and as the brunette female was about to answer, she halted as did Leon by the prominent black tape which started from the front of his shoulder and went all the way to his back, apparently. "Wha-"

"Leon!" She managed to bring him out of his daze, but his marred fingers still traced the tape. "_Please_"

"What is this Aerith?" When he did look up at her, she knew that he wasn't going to go any further until she finally explained.

With a defeated sigh, the pink clad women finally spoke. "It's a wing but Leon it's-"

"A wing?" He interrupted sternly, "like a-"

"Bat. Yes." She confirmed with just as much authority. With the back of her hand, she wiped away what was left of her tears but made sure to not tear her grass green eyes away from the stormy grey below her. ". He didn't attack that boy Leon, I know he didn't. If you don't help him now, then neither of us will know why he has it."

With so much conviction in her voice, he couldn't help but comply. "What happened?" He repeated begrudgingly and unzipped the rest of his shirt before examining his body for any marks. Nothing. A calloused hand rested upon his heart but there was no beat. The fear started to get to Leon but once he noticed that the blonds hands were clenched at the signs, he knew what Aerith was referring to.

"I went to the infirmary after you passed out and spent all day at the hospital with the boy and to get you a wheelchair." Leon refused to correct her by stating that he wanted crutches and not a wheelchair. "I came back and you were still asleep so I checked on your wounds and went to go see Yuffie and if she had any news about Merlin. When I walked through the Waterway that you like to visit, the roof started caving in and Cloud came crashing from out of nowhere right on top of me. I don't know how long I passed out for-"

"Look at me," he commanded softly and without feeling as though she was being forced to, Aerith did exactly as she was told. He scanned her eyes intensely and stopped once more helping Cloud. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered sincerely, eyes filling with tears again for reasons Leon couldn't tell. With a lot of effort, she didn't allow them to fall and held on to one of Cloud's clenched fists. "When I woke up, Cloud was still lying there with his sword in one hand but he wasn't moving. I tried to wake him up and give him mouth to mouth but nothing worked. I knew that I had to get him back here so I ran to the First District. I was attacked in the Second District but managed to get away in time. I begged the townsfolk to help me but as soon as they found out it was Cloud who was injured, they either kicked me out of their shop or ignored me completely."

That rage, it was building within him again but he fought it with all that he could and won. Barely. As she spoke, Leon checked again for a heartbeat, a pulse – anything other than the clenched fists to let him know if there was any life in Cloud. "I dragged him here from the Waterway but the whole time he didn't let go of his sword. Not once. Until we made it back to the house, that is. As soon as I got his head through the door, he just…relaxed. He finally let go of his sword and I dragged him here. Cid should have been back by now, is he here?"

"No," he answered distractedly. Cloud was partly undressed to the best of Leon's ability, but there was no physical sign to show what was keeping him unconscious.

Aerith looked as though she wanted to question him some more but decided against it.

Against his better judgement, Leon finally looked up to Cloud and hated the sight that he saw. It was a wonder how his face could look so peaceful but in so much pain at the same time with his eyes tightly squeezed, blond brows furrowed, and jaw clenched tightly shut.

Noticing that Leon was positioned at an awkward and surely painful position kneeling on one knee whilst the inactive one lay flat behind him, Aerith rushed over to put his other leg more comfortably so that he could kneel beside the blond properly. Leon didn't even notice. "What are we going to do?" She asked, resuming her previous position opposite the brunette on the floor and didn't miss the way Leon seemed to be in a trance as he tucked the blond hairs behind his ear. "Leon? Leon he's not breathing!" The panic in her voice increased slightly but it was fallen to deaf ears.

"Squall," Seifer said, kneeling opposite him next to Aerith. "Snap out of it man or I'm stepping in."

"Leon!"

"Squall!"

"I know what to do," he announced and finally gazed up at Aerith. To be completely honest, he didn't know what to do but if this was anything like when he first met Cloud, then this should work. However, circumstances have now changed, and he needed Aerith's help with this one. "Put one hand on top of the other over his heart. Keep a light pressure now and when I give you the signal, push. Hard."

More than anything she wanted to question his unorthodox methods but she was honestly all out of options and the way he spoke and…_looked_ at Cloud told her that he knew what she was talking about. Her Cetran abilities never worked with Leon but from the moment she first met him, she knew she could trust him. For some reason though, that feeling was waving; Leon was keeping something from her and this something was important. Cloud was more important right now.

Doing exactly as he commanded, Aerith placed both hands over his heart and kept a light pressure. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Seifer asked but Leon couldn't look at him.

It was clear that Aerith couldn't see the blond so the younger scarred male needed to maintain that illusion. Quickly lifting one shoulder as a shrug Leon opened Cloud's tightly shut mouth with one hand and then held it up as a stop sign to Aerith. Leaning in closer to the blond, he used his free hand to close his nostrils shut then placed his lips over the similarly chapped ones beneath him.

Hyne, Odin, Shiva – all of them, he hoped this would work. His heart beat faster with anticipation and _not_ the proximity of being this close the Cloud. Allowing a few more seconds to pass, he closed his fist, Aerith took the signal and pushed hard as ordered. At the same time she pushed, Leon breathed in, slowly.

"Fucking hell Squall, have you forgotten how to do CPR?" Seifer commented by Leon couldn't hear him. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that Aerith faulted slightly at his actions but quickly recovered and put more pressure over Cloud's heart.

It didn't take long for Leon to feel something and when he did, he breathed in just that tad bit faster and harder. Releasing Cloud's nose, Aerith gasped at what she could see and quickly let go of Cloud to cover her mouth in shock. The wasn't good and he needed her to focus. He was close to drawing a full breath and needed to get whatever was inside Cloud out now.

Luckily, Seifer stepped in an pushed the same place Aerith was previously. "Squall, what the fuck is that man!?"

"What's going on Leon?" She questioned with her voice still muffled by her hands.

When the cold became too much and he could no longer take in whatever was stuck inside Cloud, Leon pulled away and angled his head and neck backwards to exhale deeply. Finally, he could see what the others could and the sight of the black smoke that came out of his mouth shocked him too. It was still coming out of both Cloud's nose and mouth which meant that he didn't get it all out. Aerith started to scramble backwards to avoid the smoke so he gave Seifer a quick look and Seifer nodded in response.

The second he pushed down on Cloud's heart, Leon breathed in the black smoke again and tried his best to not inhale fully. Inhaling quicker from the get-go, the moment he pulled apart, he coughed painfully as he exhaled. He was so cold, whatever those black wisps of smoke were thawed at his insides and he tried to exhale as much as could whilst coughing.

Soon, it became difficult to decipher Leon's cough's from Cloud's. "Oh Cloud!" Aerith chimed but still stayed back. The black smoke from both males had dispensed into the air but there was something telling Aerith to keep her distance and not touch the blond male that she desperately wanted to.

Cloud had yet opened his eyes and as he coughed, some spit drooled down the corners of his mouth and down his chin. With both hands still clenched either side, Cloud's head lightly swayed from side to side.

Without even thinking, Leon held his head still gently. With grey eyes desperate to see the blue he knew so well, Leon softly called out his name. "Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?"

"Leon, Leon we need to leave." Aerith abruptly announced worriedly and without a second thought or waiting for Leon, she scurried from her position of the floor and placed her arms underneath Leon's armpits, ready to drag him with the little strength she had.

Seifer took her words seriously, even though he was certain nothing could hurt him, and waited by the door for them both. It was also the perfect opportunity for him to leave the room without Squall and see what happens, but he didn't want to risk being trapped in that Hyne forsaken room upstairs again. "Squall, come on man."

Aerith tried to move him but he stayed strong and held Cloud's face still. Again, he was in a trance, under a spell he couldn't break until he looked into Cloud's eyes. He was desperate, _desperate_, to see the mako induced blue. All blue, no green. Because if he could see just blue then maybe it was the Cloud that he knew from all those years ago. It was a long shot, he was sure, but given the circumstances, it just might happen. "Cloud? Can you hear me?" With his voice so soft, his gruff thumb stroked the side of his face. "Cloud?"

"Leon!"

"Squall!"

"Cloud?"

"Hn," the blond finally croaked, his breaths coming in shallower. Leon sighed with relief but Aerith couldn't bear any longer and abandoned his body to stand (unknowingly) beside Seifer. "S…S…" With slow movements, Cloud's eyelids slowly opened but only just.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered a final time, eager for the blond to look at him completely.

"Leon?"

"Sq…Squall?" Cloud croaked and Leon's heart soared at his name. His true name that he had been waiting _years_ for Cloud to say.

"Squall?" Aerith repeated, confused and it was a wonder how she could even hear Cloud's feeble voice from the distance she was standing at. "Like a storm?"

At this, Cloud became restless immediately and started thrashing his head back and forth. The actions were so sudden that Leon could no longer keep his face still. "St…Storm…Wind, rain…"

"Oh no, Leon move!" Aerith cried frantically.

Amongst the thrashing, Cloud opened his eyes and all Leon could see was a luminous green with black cat like slits. There was no time for Leon to react, to move, to listen to what Aerith had been trying to warn him from the beginning. He only managed to get his palms at the side of his hips on the floor before Cloud raised his own feeble hand and brought his thumb and middle finger together.

"Squall!" Leon heard from Seifer in the background but it was already too late.

Cloud had clicked his fingers once and said "bolt" at the same time, sending shock after shock throughout both his and Leon's bodies, leaving them both a writhing vibrating mess on the floor.


End file.
